Misfits Namjin
by BTSTRASHFANGIRL
Summary: All of Seokjin's friends have abilities including his boyfriend but his is the worst, he can control all the elements, this makes him dangerous so to prevent anyone finding out he pretends that he is powerless and helps his friends with their abilities. But will he be able to keep his ability especially when his friends are put in danger? [BTS] [VKook] [Yoonmin]
1. Chapter 1

_His eyes started glowing a vibrant pink, the walls of the house started to crumble, the water in the pipes burst out and an air bubble started forming around the young child which kept the oxygen in and kept everything else out._

 _"Stop, please" the child begged but nothing happened, his abilities refused to obey him. The house was falling apart anything lying underneath the rubble would be dead or slowing suffocating under everything. The air bubble which protected him was now disbursing leaving the crying child safe on top of the rubble of his once family home._

 _"I will never use them again" Seokjin swore to himself._

~14 years later~

Jin was sat against a wall watching his friends mess around with their abilities, even after the incident all those years ago Jin still ended up surrounded with abilities whether they were his own or not. Jin was a part of a group where every one of his friends has powers. The group consisted of 7 including himself. Their leader was Kim Namjoon who had super strength and disintegration and regeneration, Namjoon was also in a long-term relationship with Jin.

Then there was the grandpa of the group Min Yoongi he had enhanced senses which got on his nerves, Yoongi was also in a polyamorous relationship with Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok. Jimin was able to heal people and had empathy his abilities were a huge help when Namjoon, Jungkook or Taehyung accidentally injured themselves. Hoseok was a pyrokinesis which pleased Yoongi since he has a slight obsession with fire.

Jungkook and Taehyung were the last two of the group. Tae's ability suited his personality too well, Tae had super speed whilst having a hyper personality. Lastly, Jungkook could control electricity which has its positives and negatives like whenever he was extremely happy he would cut the power out by accident or if he was angry then the lights would constantly flicker.

Jin's ability was to control the elements and he had only used his ability once which was not willing and that was 14-years-ago. None of his friends was aware of his ability and he was trying to keep it that way. It was not that he did not trust his friends he just knew that they would not understand why he kept it a secret. That would force him to tell them what happened 14-years-ago, that was something that Jin was not prepared to tell.

"Jinnie watch" Namjoon shouted bring his boyfriend out of his thoughts. Jin turned to face Namjoon who was standing in front of him with a metal pole in his hand. Namjoon's hands started glowing a bright white and it caused the metal pole to start disintegrating in his hands. The remains were still floating in the air. Namjoon then pictured what he wanted the remains to form into in his mind before projecting the picture at the remains under his control, they started moving in the air until they reformed as a heart.

A small smile broke out on Jin's face before reaching up to the heart that Namjoon had made.

"It is beautiful, Joonie" Jin said cradling the heart in this arms, a grin appeared on Joonie's face showing his dimples off. Jin placed the metal heart in his bag before pushing himself off the floor and threw his arms around Namjoon's neck then proceed to kiss the boy senseless which Namjoon happily returned.

"Aw, why is Yoongi not like that with us" Jimin complained looking over Namjoon and Jin before turning to face Hoseok.

"Because he is not a sap like Namjoon" Hoseok replied before turning to face Yoongi who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the abandoned warehouse they were currently in. A pout appeared on Jimin's lips as he too turned to face Yoongi, Yoongi's eyes moved from Hoseok to Jimin then back to Hoseok.

"I can be a sap just not in front of people" Yoongi muttered whilst looking away from his boyfriends. A small giggle escaped Jimin's lips before he skipped over to Yoongi and planted a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I would pay to see Yoongi hyung act like a sap" Namjoon said once he finished making out with Jin, his arms were still wrapped around the elder's waist with his chin rested on top of Jin's head.

"Me too, me too" Tae shouted before he started running around the room like a manic, Jungkook's phone suddenly went off scaring all the boys in the room. Jungkook grabbed it and turned the alarm off which they set to alert them when it was time to go to should. The whole group let out a groan before grabbing their bags from the floor and headed towards the entrance to the warehouse.

* * *

The walk to school was a quick one, they had discovered the warehouse not long after they all had become friends apparently it was used for storage before the company who use to own it went bankrupt and has been abandoned ever since. The college they attended was quite small which meant there was a lower chance of the nearby warehouse being discovered or them being discovered using their abilities.

When they first started hanging out it did not take long before Tae had accidentally revealed his abilities since he was unable to stand still for more than a couple of seconds it was not long after they all revealed their own abilities to one another. At the beginning they had been kind of disappointed that Jin did not have any abilities but he had become a crucial element to the group, helping them control their abilities at the beginning.

The second they stepped into the school Yoongi started flinching even though they might be a small college there was still plenty of noise, both his boyfriends noticed the flinch and pressed their lips to Yoongi's cheeks which caused the boy to flush bright red. Today was defiantly going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple of lessons had gone without any problems but it did not last long the last lesson of the day – Namjoon broke something. A large something. Namjoon the clever idiot he was decided to attempt to fix the desk he and Jin were currently sitting at in their lesson, for some reason the school had yet thrown the desk out and replace it with a safer one.

Namjoon fearing for the safety of his boyfriend decided it would be a wonderful idea to try and fix it during the lesson when neither the teacher or Jin were paying any attention to him to stop him from carrying out his plan. So Namjoon discreetly as he could mess around with the desk and it broke. The metal bar which ran under the wooden desk for support snapped which made the table part plummet to the ground and trapped Namjoon's hand underneath it.

"KIM NAMJOON WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING!" the teacher shouted before storming her way over to the broken desk, Jin was currently helping to pull his boyfriend's hand out from the wreckage before anything majorly bad happened to it.

"You broke the desk, detention after school Mr Kim" the teacher said glaring at the boy, Jin pulled his boyfriend from the ground before turning to face the teacher.

"How can you say that it was Joonie's fault if you had been paying any attention to the desk at the back of your classroom then you would have noticed that it was practically ready to collapse" Jin argued.

"Excuse me Mr Kim but you do not talk back to your teacher" she snapped.

"You are not much of a teacher if you completely fine with risking your student's safety" Jin snapped back at her.

"Detection for you to Mr Kim" the teacher said before storming back to the front of the classroom.

"Bitch" Jin said.

"What did you call me?" she screeched.

"You heard me or do we add deafness to the list of why you are a terrible teacher" Jin bluntly said then turned his attention to his boyfriend's hand.

Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok were only down the corridor and because of Yoongi's enhanced senses he heard the whole argument between the teacher and his friends. His class which was history was droning on and his enhanced senses were not helping the teacher was recently new but her voice was whinny and she stank of perfume. On Yoongi's left was Hoseok who was scribbling down notes for both himself and Jimin who was currently asleep on Yoongi's right shoulder, surprisingly the teacher had yet to pick up on the sleeping student.

"Yoongi would you be a darling and explain the issue with this last scenario" the whiny teacher asked a slight purr was present in her voice which did wonders for the other male students apart from the three gays at the back of the classroom but she was unaware that her 'charm' was not working on the grumpy boy who clearly snapped back at her without thinking. Yoongi was fed up with her attitude towards them.

"Do you know that your voice is irritable and you stink with the amount of perfume which you are currently wearing" Yoongi bluntly stated, the teacher let out a high-pitched gasp and nearly all male students head whipped around to look at the boy like he has just blasphemed against God, although all the girls in the class were silently applauding Yoongi for his statement.

"You should respect me as your teacher Mr Min" she squealed clearly upset that her 'charm' was immune to the handsome boy in the back.

"How, your voice is irritating that I feel like my ears are about to bleed and noise is clogged up with the amount of perfume you have applied that I feel like I am in a gas chamber" Yoongi snapped back.

"Detention Mr Min, I hope you learn some manners then" the teacher scowled at her.

"That is unfair he was only stating his opinion which myself, Jimin and all the girls in this class happen to share, I do not even see what the morons see in you all the girls are better looking than you combined" Hoseok defended Yoongi. The female teacher stared at the boy in shock, Hoseok was one of the smartest in the class and someone she hoped that she would make an impression on so he would wait to be with her once he had finished college.

"Detention for you as well Mr Jung" the woman said disappointed her eyes then trailed to the boy sleeping on Yoongi's shoulder.

"PARK JIMIN WAKE UP THIS INSTANT, YOU THREE WILL ALL HAVE DETENTION THEN YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME LIKE THE OTHER BOYS IN THIS CLASS DO" The woman screeched. Jimin just opened his eyes glared at the woman before going back to sleep.

* * *

Jungkook and Taehyung were the furthest away from the friends on a completely different floor to them. They were currently in their drama class and they were going through the next play they would be doing for their college – it was Romeo and Juliet. The teacher was talking about what the play stood for and what the different roles for this play were but there were two problems. First, Jungkook despised this play it was so boring and cliché that he wanted to claw his eyes out with his fingers. Second, Tae would not sit still and it was not from excitement about the new play, no it was because Tae just could never sit still he had to be active whether it was doing exercise or just walking around doing stuff he just could not sit still.

This was currently getting on the teachers nerves because he was not able to explain his favourite storylines properly when his most energetic student was distracting you because they were constantly moving.

"Taehyung please calm down when I am explaining this" the teacher pleaded with the student.

"Sorry sir but you know I cannot" Taehyung replied.

"If you cannot stay still for more than five minutes, I will have to give you a detention for disrupting the class" the teacher threated but Tae kept moving around.

"You cannot do that" Jungkook shouted standing up his hands were curled up into a fist. The teacher glanced over at Jungkook before turning back to his pathetic rambling – Jungkook snapped. He ran straight for the teacher and slammed one of his fists into the teacher's nose.

"TAEHYUNG, JUNGKOOK DETENTION" the teacher screamed holding his bleeding nose.

"Yeah whatever" Jungkook muttered.

* * *

Detention was a regular occurrence for this group of friends, it was normal a surprise if one of them could stay out of getting a detention for a whole week. The seven of them walked into the library where the detention was held and collapsed into the chairs at usual desks. The principal walked in took one look at the seven before letting out a sigh.

"What did you do this time?" the principal asked.

"Broke the desk"

"Defended him and called the teacher a bitch"

"Told the whore teacher she was too loud and stank"

"Defended him"

"Slept in class"

"Did not sit still"

"Punched the teacher" the group all informed the principal one at a time.

"Of course you all did" the principal muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin jumped on his boyfriend's back once they had entered the shopping centre after their detention had finished Jin extremely was hungry and the closest place where they could buy some food was the shopping centre. Taehyung ran at full speed towards the sweet aisle followed by Jimin and Jungkook whilst the other four headed toward the fresh food aisle that Jin had pointed Namjoon towards. Jin reluctantly climbed off Namjoon's back to inspected the salads before deciding on which one he wanted, Jin turned to face Namjoon when he smelt something burning.

"Can you smell fire?" Jin asked Namjoon before turning his head around the aisle, his eyes zoned on Hoseok who's hands were currently on fire, panic was in his eyes whilst he was attempting to put the fire out but was unsuccessful. Yoongi was panicking in front of him trying to help Hoseok to regain control of his abilities before anyone noticed, it was lucky for them that the whole aisle was empty a part of them.

Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin came around the corner, Taehyung's hands had two plastic bags which were filled to the brim with sweets.

"You need to put them out Hobi, others are smelling the smoke and have alerted a security guard who is heading over as we speak" Jimin warned Hoseok, who just nodded and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath then reopened his eyes which were glowing a red/orange colour. The fire started to disappear just as the security guard walked around the corner and headed straight towards the group of friends.

"There was a report of smoke from this aisle, do you have any idea how dangerous it is to play with fire especially in the shopping centre" the security guard shouted at them.

"We have no idea what you are talking about," Yoongi said defending the group, Jin's hand took a hold of Namjoon who squeezed it for reassurance.

"Yes, you do, you are the only people in this aisle meaning you had to be the culprit," the security guard said.

"How can you be so sure it was us, what if the person who alerted you to the issue was lying or trying to put the blame on us" Yoongi snapped back at him.

"Shall we watch the security footage to see who is right?" the security guard said turning around and headed off, Jin panicked. If the guard saw the footage then it would be revealed what Hoseok can, it would not take long until it found its way onto the news or the internet for everyone to see.

Jin watched as the ground underneath the security guard started to disappear, the security guard's feet started to fall into the hole felt in the ground, it was not until half of the guard body had fallen into the hole did Jin snap out of the trance and the floor returned to normal with the exception of the innocent guard who was trapped.

Taehyung was the first to take action he grabbed the closest person to him and super speeding out with them before returning to the others. Once everyone was out of the shopping centre Taehyung ran back into the centre locating the security office which was empty and deleting all the taps, the other security guard was currently trying to retrieve his partner from the ground.

Jin was curled up in Namjoon's arms when Tae returned to them. Jungkook instantly grabbed his boyfriend and hugged him, fear was written on his face. None of them had ever seen a person with the ability to destroy the ground.

"What the hell happened back there?" Yoongi said wrapping an arm around Hoseok and Jimin's waists pulling them closer to him.

"There was someone there who had an extremally powerful ability" Namjoon spoke look at the others.

"What kind of ability?" Jimin questioned.

"I am not sure, I have never seen anything like that happen before" Namjoon answered before pulling his shaking boyfriend up onto his lap.

'Jin is normal, he does not have any abilities. He must be terrified of this mysterious power which he has never been exposed to' Namjoon thought to himself as he stroked Jin's hair in an attempt to calm the other down.

"Princess, it will be alright" Namjoon muttered then pressed a kiss to Jin's forehead.

'Why, why did I have the loose control in front of everyone, they are going to find out what I am and what I can do, they are going to hate me, Joonie is going to hate me' Jin thought to himself as he clung to his boyfriend's body.


	4. Chapter 4

'I failed. I promised myself I wouldn't use my ability again. I ended up hurting another innocent human being.' Jin scolded himself and looked at the others. Jimin was shaking while Yoongi and Hoseok comforted him. Jungkook was wearing a terrified expression while holding Tae in his arms. 'Not only that, I also scared my friends...' Jin sighed and signalled Namjoon to let him go.

Namjoon did let him go. Tears threaten to fall as he remembered what happened years ago.

"Jinnie?" Namjoon said. His voice filled with confusion and worry. Jin looked at Namjoon while fighting the tears. "Umm.." It was so hard to control it.

"I'm sorry...I have to go." Jin said practically running off in a random direction. Tears were spilling. 'I'm a monster.'

"Ji-!" Namjoon wanted to call and chase after his lover but something stopped him. The others watch in disbelief. Jin bailed on them? Why? Normally Jin would sit next to them, talk to them, and reassure them when they wanted to run away. Jimin could feel the emotion in the air since it was part of his empathy ability. Most of it was fear but there was a strange amount of guilt which was concentrated where Jin previously stood. He frowned.

"Jiminie, what's wrong?" Yoongi questioned.

"Something's wrong. Jin...he was feeling...guilty. I don't know why though...he doesn't have an ability..." Jimin told them confusion was clear in his voice as looked at his sighed and grabbed his bag.

"Maybe we'll see him at school tomorrow" he told the others who nodded and went home. But Jin was not at school the next day. Namjoon was worried. Lunchtime came and discussed what happened. Several words were exchanged on what they should do.

"Do you guys realize that we don't know anything about Jin?" Taehyung told them. Their eyes widened.

"What do you mean Tae?" Jungkook asked Tae.

"Think about it. We only know his age and birthday. But what about his family? His life before we met?" The others were silent. Namjoon scolded himself he after...all is Jin's boyfriend.

"Let's ask a teacher where Jin's address is" Namjoon told them and they agreed. After getting the address, they went to the place, the house was in a rich part of town the building was three-stories high and children ranging from the age of 3 to 18 were playing outside. The group looked at one another each wondering whether they got the correct house but after Tae had doubled checked that they had entered the right street and the house in front of them was indeed Jin's home then approached the front door. They felt the eyes of others burning into the back of their heads but this did not put them off, they need to know what was wrong with Jin.

They rang the doorbell and a woman appeared, she was in her mid-forties, her clothes were quite simple a cream t-shirt and black jogging bottoms that were covered in paint splatter, this contrasted the type of neighbourhood the woman lived in. Yoongi introduced them.

"Hello, ma'am we are friends of Jin. Are you his mother?". The woman shook her head and smiled.

"I'm glad you came to visit. Jin is ill. Oh, I'm his foster mother. His parents died in an 'accident'. They were shocked but it did explain why Jin never spoke about his mother or father before. "You can come in. His room is upstairs on the right." they thanked her and went upstairs.

Namjoon was trying to keep his cool but his self-control was fading fast, the second his foot reached the top of the stairs he took off. He practically ran toward the door leaving the others behind and slammed the door open.

"JIN!" Namjoon shouted but before he entered the room he noticed an error in his ways, the room was not Jin's the lack of Mario plushes and that the room looked like a bomb had gone off in it was an obvious clue. A young boy looked over at Namjoon before raising his hand and pointed it in another direction.

"End of the hall, Mario stickered covered door you cannot miss it" the boy said, Namjoon thanked the boy before slowly closing the door behind him but with Namjoon track record the second the door closed the handle came off when Namjoon retracted his hand.

Yoongi watched as the God of Destruction claimed another victim before he walked up to his best friend and hit him on the back of his head but Namjoon was not phased by it, he dropped the handle which narrowly missed Yoongi's toes and took off in the direction towards the Mario Sticker covered door.

"JIN!" Namjoon shouted barging through the door with Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook at the same time which caused the four to end up in a pile on the floor.

Jin barely heard the commotion which was taking place in his room's doorway. He was surprised to find the maknae line and Namjoon on his floor piled up. Poor Namjoon was underneath all three.

"Jin! are you alright?" all four shouted once their eyes landed on the older boy, Jin gave them all a small smile as Yoongi and Hoseok decided to make an appearance too. Yoongi grabbed Jimin and pulled him up whilst Hoseok helped Jungkook and Taehyung up, the second Namjoon was free he was at Jin's side. Pure worry was clear in his eyes and he checked Jin's temperature before grabbing the glass of water which was at Jin's bedside for the older boy to drink. Jin pressed his lips against Namjoon's cheek after he took a slip of the water.

"I am sorry, I worried you, it's just a small fever it should be gone in the next few days" Jin said trying to reassure his friends and boyfriend.

"But Jinnie, you never get sick" Namjoon stated.

"That's not true Joonie, I just don't get sick very often" Jin answered whilst stroking the side of Namjoon's face in an attempted to calm the younger boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Namjoon placed the glass back down on the table before wrapping his arms around Jin's waist and pulled the older boy onto his lap, Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's chest and hid his face in Namjoon's neck. The couple was enjoying the feeling of one another in each other's arms neither noticed a younger boy from earlier walking into the room pushing Taehyung and Jungkook out of the way to see his older foster brother. The broken handle was in his right hand, everyone from the foster family was aware that Jin was gay and had a boyfriend they had not yet the said boyfriend before so it did not come to a surprise to see the pair entangled with each other especially after how worried the one was for the other.

"Jin-hyung, your boyfriend broke my bedroom door handle" the boy said holding the handle up, Jin's eyes widened and glared at Namjoon, there was no heat in the glare since everyone knew that Namjoon was unable to control his strength most of the time.

"Ehehehe sorry babe" Namjoon said looking slightly guilty.

"Namjoon...your fixing that"

"Come on! Why?!" Namjoon complained but never the less complied with the older boy's demands what could he say, Namjoon was completed whipped for Jin. This resulted in Namjoon spending the next 1 and a half fixing the doorknob whilst being supervised by Yoongi. After the doorknob was fixed and Yoongi was satisfied that it was not going to break again they returned to Jin's room.

Jin was sitting on Namjoon's lap on the bed whilst Taehyung lay across Jungkook with his feet in his best friend's lap, Hoseok was sitting beside Yoongi with Jimin lying across their laps. The room was silent, their eyes were on Jin.

"Jin... why didn't you tell us you were in foster care?" Hoseok asked finally breaking the silence, Jin looked down and sighed. I guess it's time to tell you guys.

"I have an ability. It's an elemental ability, I am able to control the elements" Jin finally said, Namjoon's arms tightened around Jin's waist clearly in shock, everyone was. They all had known Jin for years, the last thing they were expected to be told was Jin had been lying to them all this time.

"It was 14 years ago" Jin began, his hands tightened around Namjoon's as he remembered that dreaded night.

 _His eyes started glowing a vibrant pink, the walls of the house started to crumble, the water in the pipes burst out and an air bubble started forming around the young child which kept the oxygen in and kept everything else out._

 _"Stop, please" the child begged but nothing happened, his abilities refused to obey him. The house was falling apart anything lying underneath the rubble would be dead or slowing suffocating under everything. The air bubble which protected him was now disbursing leaving the crying child safe on top of the rubble of his once family home._

Tears were spilling from Jin's eyes once he finished telling that story, the others stared at Jin all heartbroken after hearing the elder's tale. They had no idea.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I thought you all would hate me..." Namjoon wiped Jin's tears before he cupped his lover's face and pressed a kiss his head.

"Jinnie... we would never hate you. You helped us control our powers now let us help you." Namjoon hugged Jin, the older boy buried his head into his lover's neck

"Yea hyung! We would never hate you! We love you!" Jimin told him and the others nodded. "Besides hyung, we understand why you did it!" Hoseok flashed a smile.

Their words brought more tears to his eyes. He looked at them and wiped his tears away. "Thank you, guys, come here." He beckoned them for a group hug which they all accepted, the hug ended when Hoseok announced that he had a dance class that he had to attend, Yoongi offered the drive the younger boy there whilst leaving Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook along with Namjoon with Jin. The sooner the elder boys had left the maknae line started bombarding the elder with questions.

"Jin hyung, what is your ability?" Jimin asked

"Jin hyung can you show us your ability?" Taehyung questioned.

"Does your foster mom know?" Jungkook said which caused Jin to chuckle and pat each of their heads.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired" Jin replied. The three pouted which made Jin chuckle more. "Get home. Your boyfriends might be worried".

They reluctantly agreed and left but not before giving the elder another hug, once the three had exited his room Jin lay down on his bed facing Namjoon. Jin gave his boyfriend a small smile which Namjoon happily returned.

"I love you Joonie"

"I love you too Jinnie"

"Thank you for accepting me"

"And thank you for loving me" Jin muttered before Namjoon moved forward capturing the elder's lips with his.

* * *

The next day, they went to the warehouse like usual. "Jin hyung can you do a demonstration? Please" Taehyung begged, Jin was a little hesitation because he just did not want to hurt any of them but before he could say no.

"YES! PLEASE! HYUNG!" Jimin and Jungkook joined. The three did their best puppy eyes but Yoongi was not having any of that since he was away that his hyung was terrified of his abilities.

"Yah! You three should rethink what you are asking of him, Jin hyung fears his powers" Jin chuckled at the scene. However, the effect of those puppy eyes was just too cute.

"Ok ok! Stop with the puppy eyes!" Namjoon had to chuckle at the scene because Jin always fell for that trick no matter how many times. Jin's weakness? Maknae line's puppy eyes.

"Jin hyung...you fall for it too easily" Hobi laughed as he rested his head on Yoongi's left shoulder and Jimin on Yoongi's right.

"Yah! They're too cute!" Jin cried out in defence.

"Aww Jinnie, are they cuter than me? I do the puppy eyes but they don't work on you" Namjoon pouted. Jin chuckled. "That's because of your a grown man Joonie" He kissed Namjoon and went to the centre.

"You all better stand back. This could hurt you" he told them. And they did Jin raised his arms then white light glowed from his hands as his eyes turned a vibrant pink colour. Abandoned rocks which Namjoon had been messing around with were scattered across the floor started to glow the same colour and Jin's hands before they started rising, the rocks then darted towards Jin the thousands of tiny rocks started circling the elder's body.

The others stared in amazement, Jin Hyung's powers are amazing! Jin closes his eyes and slowly put his arms down. The rocks slowly descended. When opened his eyes, they had returned to those brown orbs they all love. They ran towards him.

"Hyung! That was awesome!" Tae exclaimed as he hugged Jin who hugged back.

"Jin hyung, you are soooo cool!" Hobi told him.

"That's my Jinnie" Namjoon kissed Jin which Jin happily returned. The alarm that Yoongi had set went off and the group headed to school.


	6. Chapter 6

_A young human child was strapped onto a metal bed with people dressed in white were surrounding him. On a nearby table, it was littered with experimental instruments - syringes, bone chisel and cutter, drills and saws too._

 _"Begin the procedure" the lead scientist told his assistants, one reached for a scalpel before he leant down and started cutting the child's skin, the boy was struggling, his attempt to get free and away from the men causing him pain but the restraints were too tight which meant they were cutting into his wrists making them bleed._

 _"No! No! Please! No!" the boy screamed out, tears were pouring down his face as the scalpel dug into his skin._

 _"Don't worry it will all be over soon" the one scientist muttered as he carried out with his experiment, the objects in the room began floating. The poor boy was still unable to control his ability, he slightly hoped that they would fear his abilities but they were not, some scientists in the background were noting down what was happening. The scientist dropped the scalpel onto the table before picking up the glass syringe full of a strange coloured liquid in it, the scientist pressed the syringe needle into the boy's arm into the vein and then pushed the lever forcing the liquid into the boy's vein. The let out a high-pitched scream his eyes changed from their normal blue colour to bright orange, the boy's eyes closed and his head fell to the slide._

 _The scientist retracted the needle from the boy's arm and placed it on the table beside him before he pressed two fingers against the boy's wrist, there was no pulse._

 _"He is_ _dead" the scientist said to his leader, the man grunted before turning away and left the room._

Jimin shot up in bed, cold sweat was pouring down his face, his breathing was irregular and tears rolled down his face. His bedroom door burst open and in ran Hoseok and Yoongi, on their faces were filled with worry, Jimin did not realise who had burst in and started panicking, he climbed off his bed in an attempt to get away from the two approaching figures.

"Jimin!" Hoseok screamed as he ran towards Jimin, the younger boy attempted to fight the older boy. Hoseok gently cupped his cheeks and Jimin's eyes focused on the figures when he realised it was Hoseok and Yoongi, the younger boy cried out and clung to the two bodies in front of him, Jimin was practically sobbing now.

"Sshhh, you are safe, it was just a nightmare... everything is going to be okay, Yoongi and I are here." Hoseok kissed Jimin's head and rubbed circles on his back. Yoongi sat down beside his crying boyfriend and started stroking Jimin's hair.

"Jimin, baby, Jimin baby? do you want to talk about it?" Yoongi asked, Jimin shook his head and buried his head in Hoseok's chest. Hoseok and Yoongi shared a worried glance with each other, they pulled Jimin closer to them before slowly helping Jimin stand and helped him towards their bed, Jimin lay his head on Yoongi's chest and pulled Hosoek's arms around his waist, they held the younger boy close to them as they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jimin awoke the next day, he found himself pressed between Yoongi and Hobi which made him smile but that smile soon disappeared when he remembered that dream.

'Maybe it wasn't a dream? Maybe...' Jimin started thinking but soon started to shake his head 'I'm scared I... have to tell the others, they need to know because if that was not a dream they might be in serious trouble'.

Hoseok started to stir you could call it his boyfriend instincts, he rubbed his eyes still sleepy, Hoseok turned to Jimin expecting the younger boy to still be asleep but saw him sitting up slightly shaking. Jimin had yet to notice that one of his older boyfriends was awake.

"ChimChim?" he called Jimin gently, Jimin was startled and turned to look at Hobi, tears were falling from his eyes as he remembers the details of what that child had been through. Hoseok instantly pulled him into a hug.

"Is this about last night?" He felt Jimin nod.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jimin shook his head so Hobi just stroke his hair, Yoongi opened his eyes and turned to face his boyfriends, the noticed the tears running down Jimin's face and instantly all sleepiness that was remaining had gone, he looked at Hoseok who was facing him as they both shared a worried look.

"We better get to college" Jimin said pulling out of Hoseok's arms and headed over to the wardrobe.

"Jiminie, you do not need to go if you do not want to" Yoongi told his boyfriend but Jimin shook his head.

"I want to" Jimin answered before he headed into the bathroom to get changed.

"Yoongie, I do not like this" Hoseok said turning to his boyfriend, Yoongi pressed their lips together before pulling the younger boy onto his lap then wrapping his arms around Hoseok's waist.

"We will look after him Hobi, just do not let him out of your sight" Yoongi whispered into his boyfriend's ear. At school, Jimin stayed quiet everyone who attempted to speak with Jimin would be shut down or Jimin would flinch.

"Jiminie does not seem like himself today" Jin said looking over at Yoongi and Hoseok for answers.

"He had a nightmare last night but is refusing to tell us what it was about" Hoseok answered his eyes were still trained on his boyfriend who was standing in the canteen line. Jimin paid for the food he wanted before making his way back to his friends and boyfriend, he placed his food down on the table before taking the seat in-between his boyfriend.

"Chim Chim, are you alright" Taehyung asked his best friend once he had sat down.

"I had a dream last night but it felt more like a vision, I have been having them recently but it has never been this bad, they were always events that were happening in a couple of days, so I never thought to tell you but yesterday I had a vision about this young child been experimented on, he seemed to have abilities and the people experimenting on him did not seem surprised about it, he was injected with some strange liquid but it seemed to kill him" Jimin explained, Yoongi and Hoseok wrapped their arms around their boyfriend.

"Oh no" Jin muttered, his complexion had paled extremely.

"Jinnie" Namjoon muttered before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and then pulled him onto his lap, Namjoon pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck as he opened his mouth allowing his boyfriend entrance, Namjoon slipped his tongue into Jin's mouth.

"Guys" Yoongi suddenly said, Jin and Namjoon pulled away from each other and turned to face the second eldest boy.

"Yoongi-hyung what's wrong?" Jungkook questioned.

"There is a large group of people heading towards the college, they are muttering about finding someone" Yoongi answered, Jin suddenly stood up and pulled his boyfriend up along with him.

"If what Jiminie saw was true then we better hide" Jin said whilst he entangled his fingers with Namjoon's then pulled his boyfriend from the canteen, Taehyung jumped up with Jungkook following after him. Yoongi threw Jimin over his shoulder before pulling Hoseok by his arm.

* * *

Jin peered out the cooking classroom door, the group of men were pushing each student they came across, they looked at all the male's faces whilst letting all females to past, Jin was about to ask Taehyung to get them out of there when a familiar face appeared.

"It can't be" Jin muttered before he opened the door and stepped out.

"Jin" his friends and boyfriend shouted at him but ignored them.

"Agent Jang Sangin" Jin said which made all the agents in the corridor turn to face him.

"Kim Seokjin, you are a hard man to find" Agent Jang spoke walking towards the man they were looking for.

"Baby do you know him" Namjoon asked as he walked over to his boyfriend and entangling their fingers together.

"Yeah babe, you all can come out these are the good people" Jin called over to his friends who were still hiding in the classroom.

"We need you to come with us, case 4961 has been reopened" Agent Jang informed him before sending the order to retreat and head back to the agency. Jin gave everyone a small smile before following after the agent.

* * *

The journey to the agency was a quiet one, Yoongi slept on his boyfriend's lap. Jin was curled up in his boyfriend lap which Jungkook and Taehyung were playing games on Jungkook's phone.

"I love you" Jin whispered into Namjoon's ear before he buried his face into Namjoon's neck.

"I love you too" Namjoon replied his arms tighten around Jin's waist before he pressed a kiss against Jin's lips. The vehicle came to a standstill and the doors opened, Jin got off Namjoon's lap so he would be able to stand up. Namjoon jumped out of the vehicle they were transported in before turned back around to help his boyfriend out.

"Welcome to The Agency" Agent Jang said before opening the agency doors allowing the others to enter first.

Jimin couldn't help thinking that a storm was coming as he stepped through the agency doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Namjoon was agitated, the six of them had been shoved into a conference room whilst Jin had been dragged off by some man in a white coat and no one not even the man who had brought them here was answering any of their questions. Jin was his boyfriend and he had a right to know what the hell they were planning on doing to him.

They sat down at the table in the conference room waiting and hoping that any minute now Jin would walk through the doors completely fine and someone who start explaining what the hell was going on but seconds turned into minutes and those minutes stated piling up too, half an hour later still no sign of Jin or the answers they were all looking for and as the minutes ticked by the more agitated each boy got.

Yoongi was in the process of standing up when an elderly man walked into the conference room followed by Special Agent Jang Sangin who closed the door behind them, a sense of dread started churning in Namjoon's stomach as he watched the elderly man open a case file.

"Where is Jin?" Namjoon demanded.

"Ah, Kim Seokjin, he is with our doctors making sure he is in a healthy condition and nothing has happened to him since we last saw him" the elderly man answered.

"What do you mean? Last saw him, how do you know him?" Jimin questioned his eyes glanced over at Hoseok and Yoongi who was sitting either side of him.

"I suppose he did not tell you, well that was understandable after all he went through after his parents died" the elderly man said before added, "tell me what you know about Seokjin's story and I will fill in the blanks".

"That he discovered his abilities 14 years ago and lost control which cost the lives of his parents and that he has been in foster care ever since" Yoongi answered.

"Correct but there was a situation before Seokjin went into foster care, a group of rogue government scientists kidnapped Seokjin when they witness the destruction capability of his abilities, he was experimented on to find the source of his abilities and to replicate them to sell to the highest bidder, luckily they were unable to do so and we were able to save Seokjin, we then placed him in a series of foster homes but he never stayed anywhere too long just in case one of the rogue scientists came looking for him but in the last couple of years he has refused to move and I am guessing you are the reason why" the elderly man explained.

Namjoon dropped the glass which he was drinking from, his beautiful, gorgeous Jin had been experimented on, a surge of anger ran through Namjoon's body. He wanted to find those bastards who had hurt his Jinnie and put them through the endless amount of pain that they had ever experienced before ending their miserable lives.

No one dared to break the silence as the boys let the information sink in, Jungkook and Taehyung along with Jimin had paled, Namjoon was shaking with anger whilst Hoseok and Yoongi felt lost, their eldest Hyung had been through hell and no one noticed. Jin's first day at the school he was distant and cold towards other people but when he was with Namjoon the sweet boy underneath the cold exterior shone.

 _Jin walked up and down the corridor of his new school, a happy aroma was in the air as students headed towards their first lesson of the day. Jin looked down at the timetable he had been given by the school receptionist - he had English in room F414._

 _Jin let out a frustrated cry as he searched the corridors for his classroom but no luck, the corridors were long and complicated._

 _Namjoon was running towards the stairs at the end of the corridor when he noticed a boy slightly smaller than him with brown hair and broad shoulders searching each room for his class._

 _"Excuse me can I help you?" Namjoon spoke which made the other boy jump before he turned around to face Namjoon._

 _Jin felt his heart flutter when he looked at the other boy, he had a perfectly sculptured face with plush lips and blonde hair._

 _"umm... I'm l...loo...looking fo..for cl...class F414" Jin stuttered a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with the handsome boy in front of him._

 _Namjoon let out a small laugh before grabbing hold of the other boy's hand and started pulling him toward the stairs. Jin stared at their hands, they fit perfectly together, Jin's hand was slightly smaller than the others but he felt like it was being consumed inside the other boy's much larger hand_

 _"I have the same class, the trick to remember where your room is, the first letter or number of your classroom, the f stands for floor and the first number is which floor you are on, the other two numbers are based on the actual number of the room" Namjoon explained as they reached the fourth floor._

 _"I'm Kim Namjoon" the boy said smiling at Jin which revealed the boy's dimples._

 _"I'm Kim Seokjin but you can call me Jin" Jin replied as they reached their classroom._

Jimin suddenly stood up and turned to face the elderly man.

"Where's Jin" Jimin said his face was blank of emotion.

"As I told you, he is with the doctors" the director said.

"I did not ask for you to repeat yourself, I asked where he is, I want direction to your medical bay so we can see our Hyung and you will not stop us" Jimin ordered.

"Jin is in safe hands you do not need to worry" Agent Jang spoke but Jimin shot him a death glare, everyone was a little shocked they had never seen this side of their Mochi.

"TaeTae" Jimin said looking over at his best friend, the pair had some sort of secret language between each other. Taehyung gave Jimin a quick nod before he took off running.

"We will find him ourselves" Jimin said glaring at the other two men. Namjoon stood and headed towards the door as he opened the door, Taehyung stood the other side of it.

"I've found him" the boy said before moving out the way allowing everyone to exit the conference room.

All five boys followed after the super speeder as he took them to Jin, they all received weird looks from the staff working at the agency but they all ignored them.

Taehyung opened a door and sat on a chair to the side of the room was Jin, he looked up a look of surprise on his face but it soon morphed into a smile.

"Jinnie" Namjoon muttered taking a step into the room and towards Jin as he reached Jin and a blurry figure moved passed him before engulfing Jin in a hug. Jimin clung to Jin's larger frame, tears were trickling down his face.

"Jiminie" Jin said as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy, he looked at the others a slight look of horror was present in their eyes.

"They told you" Jin muttered and the others nodded. Namjoon bent down and pressed his lips against Jin's temple before he wrapped his arms around both Jin and Jimin.

The silence was an awkward one, neither of them knew what they wanted to talk about but it was finally Jungkook would break the silence.

"Hyung you should have been their Jiminie was being so badass and scary trying to get the information out of them to where you were, I thought that he would actually kill someone if he didn't get the answer he wanted" Jin looked down at Jimin in surprise.

"Really Jiminie" Jin said, Jimin looked up at the older boy tears stained his face.

"I didn't want them to take you away from us" Jimin answered.

"I'm not going anywhere Jiminie" Jin stated before pressing a small kiss on the top of Jimin's head.

"Plus, Hoseok Hyung got hard from it" Jungkook spoke again, all eyes were suddenly on Hoseok who was attempting to hide his erection behind his hands.

"In my defence, ChimChim looked hot you cannot blame me" He answered, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment which caused the group to burst out laughing, Jimin pulled away from Jin and Namjoon and headed over to his boyfriend pressing a kiss against Hoseok's cheek.

Their laughter was interrupted as the door was opened and in stepped a man wearing a white lab coat and was carrying some needles, he moved towards Jin but Yoongi stopped him.

"You will not need to do any tests as you can see Jin is in perfect health" Yoongi snapped.

"I was told he had a fever not long ago" the doctor answered whilst attempting to move past Yoongi.

"And as you can see he is completely fine. Now. Leave" Yoongi ordered. The doctor took one look at Jin before turning around and exiting the room.

"Gah! WHY DO I HAVE TO GET SO TURNED ON WHEN MY BOYFRIENDS GET ANGRY!" Hoseok suddenly cried out making the other laugh.

Standing outside the agency building, a man pulled out his burner phone and called the blocked number.

"Sir, any news about him" the man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, he is here and his friends also have abilities" the man answered before hanging up and headed back into the agency.


	8. Chapter 8

Namjoon turned to Jin and kissed him, Jin's eyes widened in surprised but never the less he then closed them before he wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck. The other five boys smiled as they watched the couple make out, this was a regular occurrence for them all to witness but they have never seen so much determination in Namjoon's face to make his boyfriend lose himself in the kiss, to forget about what Jin had been through and what they all were currently going through. It was just them like the rest of the world did not exist anymore.

Taehyung and Jungkook were too distracted by Jin and Namjoon that they did not notice when Jimin walked over to Yoongi and whispered something into his ear before turning and walking back to Hoseok.

'Let's take care of that shall we?' Jimin whispered into Hoseok's ear, Hobi's eyes went wide before gulping then nodding. Yoongi walked over to his boyfriend then took their hands in his then pulled them from the room, when they arrived there were told that three rooms were being prepared for them until they would be moved to a safe house the next day. Back in the room, Jin and Namjoon were still making out whilst Taehyung and Jungkook were still watching them, when the couple finally broke away they instantly started smiling at one another, pure love was present in both of their eyes.

"That was amazing" Taehyung exclaimed.

"I got a video of it" Jungkook told him laughing before re-pocking his phone, Taehyung squealed and lunged at Jungkook pressing their lips together, the latter wrapped his arms around Tae's waist then kissed him back, Namjoon let out a chuckle to the pair's actions whilst Jin blushes.

* * *

"Sir he is there." a man in a long white lab coat turned to his leader who was wearing a black lab coat before adding "With his friends who also have abilities."

"Good" the leader smirked before he stood up and walked to the metal bed which was covered in blood and other suspicious liquids.

"Good then... I can't wait to see those faces screaming and begging." He gave an evil laugh. "I can't wait to see you and your friends suffer Jinnie."He then turned to his henchman. "Get our best men to kidnap them. They will be useful." The henchman gave a salute. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Namjoon pulled his boyfriend up from the chair he was sitting on and then into a proper hug, there was a sudden knock on the door before a man in his early twenties stepped in, the man had short black hair, a tanned complexion and he was wearing a suit.

"Your makeshift rooms have been prepared." the young agent said, the group of four looked at one another before turning to face the agent then nodded. "Hold up, where did yoonminhope go?" Tae asked looking around the room for the missing three, Jungkook, Jin and Namjoon looked at each other, all of them were wondering how they had not noticed before. They turned to ask the agent to find him already gone, they four exited the room to see the agent heading towards the of the corridor. The four ran after the agent to prevent them losing him, the walked down multiple corridors before they arrived at three rooms which said protective witnesses rooms.

"Here is your room and do not worry your friends are there" the agents spoke which caused Jungkook to raise his eyebrows.

"Were you spying on us?" Jungkook eyed the man suspiciously, the man suddenly blushed but kept a straight face.

"N-no it's just that I was passing by when I heard-" the agents started to explain but was interrupted.

"Ah! Hobi!"

"Omg Yoongi!"

"My baby boys are so horny"

"That" the agents blushing muttered pointed in the direction of the door which they were standing beside, the others all blushed as well, slightly embarrassed with their friends lack of control towards their sexual impulses. It was not a mystery that they all had heard each other whilst having sex but they were embarrassed that they would still have in such a public place but when those three got horny nothing would stop them.

"But they are lucky that they chose the right room." The agent said the others just nodded.

"Well, I have to go!" The man ran away unable to handle more.

"Yoongi we are cumming!"Jimin and Hoseok screamed.

"Me too baby boys!" Yoongi cried out too.

Jin grabbed a hold of Namjoon's arms before dragging him into the furthest room which left Jungkook and Taehyung which the centre room, they both silently prayed that the walls were soundproof if those three decided to go for a second round.

Namjoon shut the door behind him, Jin was lying on the double sized bed. Namjoon made his way over to the bed and flopped down beside him, Jin turned onto his side. Jin reached out which his arm and stroked the side of Namjoon's face, Namjoon took a hold of Jin's hand and pressed a quick kiss against his hand before entangling their fingers with one another.

"I love you" Namjoon whispered.

"I love you too" Jin replied as Namjoon surged forward and captured their lips together.

"Joonie, we cannot, Tae and Kookie are just next door, plus we are in a public building" Jin said as his boyfriend attacked his neck with kisses and bites.

"Well then you will have to be quiet then" Namjoon murmured against Jin's neck as he pulled Jin's tight skinny jeans off along with his boxers and slid a finger in Jin's entrance.

* * *

Jimin was snuggled in between his boyfriends, his eyes were closed his whole body was unconscious but his mind was active, the boy suddenly started tossing and turning.

 _The group of seven stepped out of the van which had been driving them to there destination. Jimin and Taehyung were messing around on his phone, Jin and Namjoon were in a conversation with Yoongi and Hoseok whilst Jungkook watched his boyfriend interact with his best friend._

 _Then a sudden amount of black cars drove onto the street, the side doors were open and men in black suits jumped from them._

 _"Capture Kim Seokjin and his friends" one of the men ordered the others._

 _"Yes Sir" the men shouted in union, the group of seven started panicking Namjoon pushed Jin behind him to protect him whilst calling upon his powers, even though he knew that Jin was way more powerful than him, he was Jin's boyfriend and that meant he would protect his boyfriend._

 _The group of men approached the group, agent Jang and his men raised their weapons at the approaching men whilst shouting orders to put down their weapons and retreat but they did not comply._

 _"Protect Seokjin and the others at all cost" Agent Jang shouted as the men in black started charging towards them. Men from each opposing side fell to the ground, they were become more outnumbered by the second._

 _"Sir, we are outnumbered" one man shouted out of frustration._

 _"Then grab the ones who are closest to you" the leader of the men shouted, two men, grabbed 2 of the 7 boys which were closer to them and started to retreat, they shoved the two into the van and took off._

 _"HYUNG!"_

Jimin shot up and gasped tears were streaming down his face, both Yoongi and Hoseok woke up due to the tossing and turning then the sobs which had followed.

"Jimin? Another dream?" Yoongi asked and Jimin nodded, Hoseok wrapped his arms around the youngers waist and pulled Jimin close.

"Shhhh it is ok... it is ok." He said as he stroke Jimin's back. Jimin buried his head on Hobi's chest. Jimin looked up after a few sobs.

"We have to tell Namjoon tomorrow" Yoongi said which Hoseok agreed to. When Hosoek awoke he instantly went to collect Namjoon, Jin was still fast asleep when the pair left the room deciding it was best to not involve him until it was really necessary plus Jin was extremally worn out from last night activities.

"So your meaning to tell me, the people who kidnapped Jin before are coming after us? And two of us will get kidnapped?" Namjoon asked and Jimin nodded.

"We have to protect each other" Yoongi told them before Hobi turned to Jimin.

"Do you know who will be taken?" Jimin shook his head before adding "All I know someone shouted 'hyung' but I don't know who." They all looked at each other.

"Probably one of the hyung line." Yoongi thought.

"Maybe" Namjoon replied.

"But what we have to do now is protect each other." The others agreed "And make sure this agency doesn't find out about this. I don't trust them." He added.

Namjoon left the three alone and headed towards the agent's cubicles since it was still quite earlier there was hardly anyone around which made it the perfect opportunity to find out whether the agency kept back any information regarding this case. Namjoon pulled out a memory stick which held a hacking software on which he had been working on ever since he was young and had only finished it just before his father committed suicide. The software started to decipher through the firewall, it did not take long until Namjoon was in.

Namjoon located the file about Jin's kidnapping all the information regard Jin was corrected but they did not inform them that their undercover agent was killed during the mission who had attempted to get both Jin and other prisoners to safety, that does not make any sense they or NAmjoon had the right to know about this what if it started to affect Jin mentally, it said he was a witness to the murder.

'Wait, no. It can't be' Namjoon thought.

* * *

"We are currently locating a safe house which is free then we will make arrangements to transport you all" the director spoke. Jin, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook were currently sat in the conference room, Jin was slightly worried since he woke up without Namjoon being beside him, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin were acting slightly strange.

The director opened his mouth once more but before he was able to say anything, the door to the conference room slammed open and in stormed Namjoon. His face was full of hatred, a shiver went down everyone's spines, they had never seen Namjoon so angry.

"You bastards, we were told he committed suicide" Namjoon said glaring directly at the director and Agent Jang.


	9. Chapter 9

"You bastards, we were told he committed suicide" Namjoon said glaring directly at the director and Agent Jang.

"What's wrong Joonie?" Jin asked his boyfriend as he stood up and headed over to the fuming boy.

"My father worked for some agency but we never knew which one because it was classified but according to there files, my father was killed when he was rescuing you but we were told that he committed suicide because the undercover mission he had affected him in a way that the only relief he would have would be to kill himself" Namjoon explained.

"You have to understand that we did not expect for Agent Kim to be killed on the mission it was the only plausible excuse we could have come up with to prevent your family asking questions, we are sorry that we had lie but if your family kept asking for answers then it would have eventually come out about the rogue scientist and what happened to your boyfriend and that was something we just could not risk" the director said.

"You lied just to protect those bastards" Jin shouted tears running down his face.

 _Jin lay in his cell, the days had drawn into months - it never ended the constant pain he was inflicted through each day. It was currently night time, he only knew this because there was a small window in his cell but it was too high up to reach or climb. Jin wanted to sleep but he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, sleep never came. They had done something to him that had prevented him from sleeping, it had to do with something to do with that damned pill. The lack of sleep carried on for days, weeks. Every night was hell. Jin's eyes were red from crying, they were red from the lack of sleep too. His body craved sleep but refuse to allow it._

 _"Jin... why?" A familiar voice said. Jin looked up to see his mother, his dead mother standing in front of him._

 _"Eomma" Jin muttered his body was shaking from the cold, he was scared, scared to die. His parents were dead so did this mean that he was going to be soon, would he be sent to hell for what he had done or was this is personal punishment and he was already in hell whilst his parents enjoyed their time in heaven._

 _"Jin I thought you loved us" another voice spoke this time, a male._

 _"Appa?" Jin said as tears ran down his cheeks, his parents were here their clothes were ripped from the house falling on top of them, their faces were dirty, his parents' eyes held both a sad and angry expression which was directed straight at him._

 _"Eomma, Appa?"_

 _"Jin why?" their voice screamed at their child, Jin let out loud sobs as he attempted to block the voices but he was too weak. His parents hated him._

 _"Please, stop! I'm sorry I really am. I love you Eomma, I love you Appa" Jin pleaded._

 _"Eomma, Appa!" Jin shouted, his hands covered his ears. Arms wrapped around the shaking boy trying to warm him up and calm him down._

 _"Shh kid, it is going to be alright, we are getting you and the others out of here" the unfamiliar voice said which instantly blocked out the voices._

 _"Appa?" Jin questioned as he looked up at the other man._

 _"Sorry kid but no, you are just hallucinating but do not worry you are safe now, I promise" Jin looked at him once more before bursting into tears and hid his face in the other man's chest, for some reason this man gave off a sense of security which Jin had not felt since the day he murdered his parents._

 _"Now come on" the man said helping Jin to his feet before picking the boy up to carry him, he ran towards the door which was connected to a corridor, Jin was scared but the man started talking to him once more._

 _"My name is Agent Kim, my co-workers and I are here to rescue you and the other ability users, what is your name?" He asked._

 _"K-kim S-seokjin but my Appa and Eomma call me Jin" Jin replied._

 _"A Kim huh? well, it is nice to meet you Jin" Agent Kim said._

 _"Mr Kim back in that cell, I saw my Eomma and Appa but they are dead" Jin explained as he looked at the man._

 _"You were just hallucinating because of the pill they gave you but don't worry I took care of it" Agent Kim answered as he turned a sharp corner, as Agent Kim had said there were many other Agents who were all carrying other children which Jin had seen before._

 _"I am glad you got him Kim, good work" another agent said which caused Agent Kim to laugh a little._

 _"Thanks, Jang" He replied before Agent Jang turned to the other men._

 _"Alright men, let's get these children to safety" Agent Jang ordered._

 _"Yes sir" the men cried in union before turning to head towards the exit but a ray of bullets showered the area, half of the agents were hit along with some of the experiment children, a couple of them had attempted to jump in front of one of the bullets, they had all suffered and some wished for there existence to just end._

 _Everything seemed to slow down as a bullet proceeded to make its way over to Jin as it was about to hit, Mr Kim pushed the younger boy out of the way..._

 _There was blood, so much blood. Agent Kim dropped to the floor a hand was covering the fatal gunshot wound, Jin dropped to his knees beside Agent Kim, tears ran down the boy's eyes as he crawled over. The bullet had hit Agent Kim's heart._

 _"Mr Kim... please don't die" Jin pleaded, Agent Kim reached up and touched Jin's face._

 _"P-please p-protect R-randa, h-he i-is l-like y-you" Agent Kim said his complexion had paled, Jin had no idea what he was talking about but nodded anyway._

 _"I will, I promise" Jin shouted._

 _"Thank you" Agent Kim smiled before his hand dropped to the ground and his body went limp._

 _"Mr Kim... Mr Kim... MR KIM!" Jin shouted trying to shake the man awake, Jin's enemies were approaching fast but he did not care. Mr Kim. The one who rescued him... had died... because of him... someone grabbed Jin by the waist and started to run._

 _"You will always be remembered Kim" the man said, Jin tried to squirm out of the man's arms but his body protested._

 _"No... we cannot leave him" Jin shouted whilst he stretched his arms out in the direction of Mr Kim's body. When they reached safety, Jin broke down, everyone he seemed to care about died. Everyone around him would be harmed because of him but Jin knew that he would honour Agent Kim because he wanted to save a monster named Kim Seokjin._

 _Jin will honour his promise by protecting 'Randa' whoever that was_

"He died saving my life, you could have told them that the reasons behind his death were classified or he died being a hero" Jin's body shook with anger as he shouted at the supposed 'good guys', Agent Jang opened his mouth to speak but Jin turned and ran out the door tears were still streaming down his face. Namjoon shot another angry glare at the director and agent before he turned and ran after his upset boyfriend.

Namjoon found Jin curled up in their room, his legs were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. Namjoon sat down beside his boyfriend before pulling the elder boy onto his lap, Jin instantly wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and buried his face in his chest.

"Do you hate me?" Jin asked his face stayed hidden his the younger boy's chest.

"I could never hate you, Jinnie" Namjoon answered as he pressed a kiss against Jin's head.

"But I am the reason your father is dead" Jin stated.

"And you think that would be a valid reason to hate you, Jin I love you, every atom in my body loves you. My father died protecting you and I could never hate you for it" Namjoon told Jin. Tears started to stream down Jin's face once more as the older boy grabbed Namjoon's face and pressed their lips together.

"I love you too, its funny when your father died his lasts words were to protect Rander and for a long time, I did not know what he was talking about until I met you" Jin replied.

"Rander was always my nickname" Namjoon answered smiling before he added "I love you Jin, no matter what we go through, I will always love you".

"I love you more" Jin said before kissing his boyfriend again.

* * *

Jungkook and Taehyung headed back to their room after the confrontation about Namjoon's father. Jungkook was leaning on the bed railing reading a book while Tae was sprawled across Kookie's legs playing on his phone.

"Kookieeeeee I'm booorrrreeeddddd!" Tae whined at his boyfriend before he changed his position. His legs were in between Kook's and his head on Kook's chest. Jungkook chuckled at his boyfriend's cuteness then leant down and whispered in Tae's ears.

"What would you like to do baby boy?" He set the book down to grab Tae's ass, Taehyung smirked and whispered on Jungkook's ear.

"Oh, I know what to do honey."

~30 minutes later~

"Shhhhh Kookie! Someone might hear you!" Tae told kookie as he watches his boyfriend put a bucket of water on top of the door of one of the office.

"I am quiet Tae" He chuckled but soon he heard footsteps.

"OK baby, hide!" Jungkook said grabbing his arm and pulled him underneath the table of the office. Tae was a giggling mess. They both look up the table and saw agent Jang with a cup of coffee.

"Aahhh nothing like a cup of coffee after working so hard during such a busy day, I can finally rel-" Agent Jang muttered to himself before the bucket of water was suddenly fell and landed on his head.

"WHAT IT BLAZES?!" the agent shouted covered in water, there was a zoom behind him but he didn't even notice since the bucket was still on his head.

"I WILL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!" the man regarded, Tae grabbed Jungkook by the arm and super speeded them out the door, Taehyung panicked slightly so he found the nearest hiding place which happened to be a closet and went inside.

"HAHAHAHAHA DID YOU SEE HIS FACE, KOOK? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tae was a laughing mess, Jungkook chuckled as he looked over at Tae when he laughed. He was so beautiful, gently, he touched Taehyung's cheek and started stroking it with his thumb. Tae stopped laughing and focused on his boyfriend.

"You are so beautiful Hyung" Jungkook said which caused Taehyung to blush.

"Come here Kookie, I want to kiss you." And Jungkook did, he pressed his lips against Tae's who immediately kissed back. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist while Tae wrapped his arms around his neck. The kiss was innocent at first but soon became more heated, Jungkook slid his tongue across Taehyung's bottom lip begging for entrance which Tae complied with, he opened his mouth letting Kook's tongue explore, Taehyung let out a shameless moan.

Jungkook slid his hand inside Tae's shirt. Tae let out another moan as he felt Jungkook's hand touch his skin.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" An agent opened the closest door revealing the couple, Jungkook and Taehyung pulled away from one another and turned to face the agent who had interrupted them. It was the same agent who had taken them to there rooms yesterday and overheard Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin having sex, Jungkook blushed with embarrassment.

"Excuse me sir, but I want to make out with my boyfriend in private thank you very much" Taehyung said before closing the closest door leaving the stunned agent outside, Jungkook's mouth dropped in surprise as Taehyung turned back to him.

"Now, where were we?" Taehyung said before reattaching his mouth to Jungkook's as they continued to make out.

* * *

Jimin was back in the makeshift bedroom with his boyfriends, he had a blanket wrapped around his body with a hot chocolate in his hands. The information about Namjoon's fathers' death had shaken the younger boy up and with everything that was going on, he felt like he deserved to curl up and hide from the world.

Jimin was still shaking under the blanket which his boyfriend Hoseok noticed, he headed over to Jimin and kissed his forehead, the younger boy pressed his head closer to Hoseok obviously enjoying it.

"Jiminie, we are here for you so you do not need to handle it all by yourself, we are in the same situation" Hoseok said whilst changing their position so now Jimin's head was on Hoseok's chest while his legs were sprawled across Hobi's legs whilst Hobi stroked Jimin's hair. Jimin love moments like this. Yoongi got up and walked over to the two and started smothered them with kisses on their faces.

"I love both of you" Yoongi said in between kisses.

"We love you too" Hoseok and Jimin said giggling.


	10. Chapter 10

Namjoon stood in front of the van his hand was clasped with Jin's, Yoongi was standing beside him with both his arms wrapped around Hoseok and Jimin whilst Jungkook gave Taehyung a piggyback ride.

"This will take you to the safehouse, there will be three agents waiting for you at the safe house, we will keep you in the loop for what is happening" Agent Jang said as he opened the door for the seven boys to climb in, Namjoon was the first to climb into the van before he turned around to help Jin up. Jungkook climbed up next his eyes glanced over at Agent Jang, a glare appeared on the Maknae's face directed at Jang, he too helped Taehyung in then sat down with his arms wrapped around the elder boy's waist. Yoongi and Hoseok climbed in one after the other then turned to face Jimin who was still standing on the pavement, he took shaky steps towards the van, his vision was still in the front of his mind.

"C'mon Chim" Hoseok said reaching his hand out for Jimin's, Jimin gently took it and allowed the older boy to pull him up. As the van started an unsettling feeling of uncertain was setting in, Jimin grabbed hold of Yoongi's and Hoseok's hands and started to squeeze them tightly. Namjoon's eyes kept glancing out the window whilst Jin slept on his lap, he wanted to make sure no one was following them and so far there was but it did not prevent the foreboding feeling that was present in the atmosphere.

* * *

The group of seven stepped out of the van which had been driving them to there destination. Jimin and Taehyung were messing around on his phone, Jin and Namjoon were in a conversation with Yoongi and Hoseok whilst Jungkook watched his boyfriend interact with his best friend.

Then a sudden amount of black cars drove onto the street, the side doors were open and men in black suits jumped from them.

"Capture Kim Seokjin and his friends" one of the men ordered the others.

"Yes Sir" the men shouted in union, the group of seven started panicking Namjoon pushed Jin behind him to protect him whilst calling upon his powers, even though he knew that Jin was way more powerful than him, he was Jin's boyfriend and that meant he would protect his boyfriend.

The group of men approached the group, agent Jang and his men raised their weapons at the approaching men whilst shouting orders to put down their weapons and retreat but they did not comply.

"Protect Seokjin and the others at all cost" Agent Jang shouted as the men in black started charging towards them.

Bullets were flying, abilities were being used men from each opposing side fell to the ground, they were become more outnumbered by the second. Jungkook grabbed the nearest enemy and electrified him, Namjoon destroyed their body structure, Hoseok set them on fire, Jin trapped the enemies in the concrete, Taehyung was protecting Jimin who they would need to heal the others when the fight ended.

"Sir, we are outnumbered" one man shouted out of frustration.

"Then grab the ones who are closest to you" the leader of the men shouted, two men, grabbed 2 of the 7 boys which were closer to them and started to retreat, they shoved the two into the van and took off.

"HYUNG!" Jimin and Taehyung screamed as they were grabbed and thrown into the van. Jin watched horrified as the van drove off with his friends, he grabbed onto Namjoon as he was thrown into a web of memories.

 _'I will never use them again' Jin thought repeatedly as he walked through the streets, his clothes were dirty from the destruction of his house, the young boy had become skinny to the point where you were able to see his bones through his skin. Seokjin was shivering from the cold, the people he passed always seemed to look at him like he was a monster, their glares seemed like they all knew what he had done, they knew that Jin's was a monster that he had killed his own family. Jin turned left which lead to an isolated park and sat down on one of the benches._

 _'Stupid, why did I have to lose control of them' tears started forming in the boy's eyes. 'I killed my eomma and my appa, I wish I could kill myself' Jin thought as a hand came out of nowhere and covered his mouth._

 _"Mmphh" Jin muffled out as he tried to scream, he struggled against the man's grip but the others were too strong._

 _"Got him boss" a voice said from behind him._

 _"Great, now bring him here" another voice said, it was a little electronic which obviously meant it was coming out of the phone speaker. Jin did not know what was happening as something was injected into his neck, whilst he blacked out but the last thing which was on his mind was._

 _'I am so sorry eomma... appa'_

 _Jin awoke in a dark room, the boy looked around frantically he attempted to move his hands but they were tied to some kind of metal object. He was tied to a metal chair, tears started pouring down the boy's cheeks his body shook in fear._

 _'Why is this happening to me but I deserve this don't I, I killed my parents' Jin thought as he tried to stop himself from crying anymore but was unsuccessful. The door opened suddenly revealing a man in his early 30's who was wearing a white lab coat._

 _"Kim Seokjin, Elemental ability, murdered his family when he lost control" the man stated bluntly, Jin's eyes widened before he teared up once more, he hated being reminded about what he had done._

 _"Ahh" Jin let out a painful yelp as the man grabbed a hold of Jin's hair and pulled Jin towards him._

 _"W-what do y-you want with me?" Jin managed to stutter out, the man let out an evil laugh which would give anyone in the surrounding area the chills before he grabbed Jin's hair tighter._

 _"Kim Seokjin, you will be our little experiment" he said, once he finished his sentence men in white barged into the room. One wheeled a stroller with a syringe and other devices that Jin did not recognise, tears started to pour down his cheeks once more. The man went to the stroller and picked up a syringe with bluish green liquid._

 _"Hold him" the man ordered, the men in white held Jin as he began to struggle._

 _"No please! Please!" Jin begged as the man came closer and closer._

 _"This is what monsters like you deserve." He said as he injected the syringe into Jin's skin and pressed the plunger forcing the liquid into Jin's veins, the young boy let out a high pitched scream, he felt like he was being torn apart before he blacked out once more. Just before he heard the man muttered._

 _"Monster"_

 _'He was right, I do deserve this' was the last thing Jin though before he was overcome by darkness._

 _Jin struggled to open his eyes but once they were opened he quickly closed them again since the light was too bright for his eyes to cope with, he attempted to cover his eyes but was unable to move. Jin slowly opened his eyes this time allowing them enough time to adjust to the light, once his eyes adjusted he saw that he was strapped to a metal bed._

 _The memories from the last few days hit him like a train as he remembered his parents' death, the man and the syringe filled with some strange type of liquid._

 _"So you are finally awake" a voice said, Jin turned his head to his right to see the man who was behind his painful torture._

 _"I am glad to see you are awake monster" the man said before he added "well we were going to let you sleep whilst we continued but since you are now awake... let's begin" the man said before Jin could process what was happening, the man turned on the hose on and pointed it in the direction of Jin's face, water poured into Jin's mouth._

 _"Now don't struggle, this is just to test to see whether you are able to breathe underwater, I know throwing you into a pool would be easier but there is a chance you would be able to swim which would ruin our experiment plus this is so much better" the man said as Jin started to struggle._

 _'Please... someone... help' Jin thought as he felt the water being poured on to his face and into his mouth, Jin felt like he was drowning and carried on struggling. He wanted to scream but that allowed more water access to his mouth and throat. Jin was not breathing, after a few minutes the hose was turned off allowing Jin to spit the water out and gasp for air he needs to survive._

 _"So despite having the elemental ability to control water you are unable to breathe underwater yourself" the man said as he noted it down. A couple of his henchman took the restrains hold Jin down, he could feel some of the broken bones all over his arms and legs as they lift Jin up, he felt his knees buckled._

 _"Take him back to his cell where the other monsters are" the man ordered but Jin could not hear him since his ears were ringing painfully, there were spots in his vision as the darkness claimed him for the third time._

 _The third time Jin awoke he was back in his cells and pain tore through his body, it felt like lightning had struck his chest, he wanted to massage the painful area but his arms were broken which prevent him._

 _'Do I deserve what is happening to me, maybe... I do... I killed my parents' Jin through, he wanted to cry but his eyes had no tears left, he just lay on the ground hurting physically, emotionally and psychologically. He laid there for what felt like hours until a henchman came into his cell whilst grabbing his hair and pulled Jin out, it hurt but Jin's voice sore and he was unable to scream._

 _They passed by several other cells which held people which abilities who were suffering as well, most of them were crying. There were children who were younger than Jin being comforted by the elder children._

 _'How many people have they done this too?' Jin thought to himself as he was placed on another chair. The henchman who had dragged him here shoved a pill into Jin's mouth and forced him to swallow before he checked my mouth to make sure it was gone._

 _The tiredness Jin had felt was suddenly gone which made the young boy nervous._

 _'What did they do to me?' Jin thought as his personal torturer entered._

 _"Well... monster... I am so proud of how you been handling all our experiments" the man said, Jin just spat at the man. He glared at Jin before headed closer to him then he raised his hand slapped Jin hard right across the face, it was going to leave a bruise on Jin's face._

 _"Enjoy that monster" the man said wiping the spit from his face then left the boy alone._

Jungkook ran after the van but he was not fast enough, the vans had faded into the distance making it impossible to follow. Hoseok started shaking, his eyes were turning a mixture of red and orange whilst a dark red silhouette surrounded the boy's frame, the fire sparked from his hands as he turned to face the safe house which was meant to protect them.

"AHHH" Hoseok screamed as he ran straight towards the house and started throwing fireballs at it. Yoongi was on his knees as he watched his boyfriend going on a destructive rampage, he could not find any energy to stand up and stop him. The scene of Jimin and Taehyung being captured and thrown into one of the vans was on a permanent loop in his mind.

Jungkook walked back down the path straight towards of one of their enemies who had been apart of kidnapping his boyfriend and best friend, the man was slightly conscious, he lent down and then wrapped his arm around the man's neck. Pure hatred was present in the Maknae's eyes as he started to squeeze tightly, the man started struggling as he clawed at Jungkook's arm in an attempt to release his throat but Jungkook was too strong.

Namjoon rushed over to Jungkook and pulled the younger boy off the man, the man fell to the floor gasping for air. Jungkook tried to peel Namjoon off him but was unable to, Namjoon pushed Jungkook towards the others. Yoongi was still on his knees but being comforted by Hoseok who had achieved his goal of setting the safe house on fire whilst Jin stood frozen behind them.

"Someone from the agency must have leaked the safehouse" Namjoon whispered so only they could hear.

"We cannot stay here" Hoseok said as he pulled Yoongi to his feet.

"Unit 4 and 7, we have sent reinforcements to your location to retrieve you, they should be with you in approximately 10 minutes" an unfamiliar voice crackled over the radio.

Jin watched as the fire destroyed the infrastructure of the safe house, he felt Namjoon's arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Namjoon buried his face in Jin's neck and breathed in Jin's scent, he was a little shaken up with the whole situation but was trying to act brave for the others as Jungkook, Yoongi and Hoseok had just lost someone special whilst Namjoon still had Jin.

 _'Release Me Jin'_

 _'You know I will be able to help find Taehyung and Jimin'_

 _'You need me to save them'_

 _'Only I can save them'_

 _'Release me Now'_

 _'Jin release me'_

 _'Do it'_

 _'Now!' the screams of Jin's subconscious which caged the monster inside him filled his thoughts._

Namjoon grabbed Jin's hand and pulled him along as they walked away from the blazing fire before the officials came to retrieve them, Agent Jang and his men were still unconscious on the ground. Hoseok wrapped an arm around Yoongi and Jungkook as he pulled the pair to his chest as they followed after Namjoon and Jin.

They all vowed to rescue Jimin and Taehyung and they would destroy that organisation for all they had done to Jin and what they might do to Jimin and Taehyung. That organisation had messed with the wrong group of abilities and they would do anything to retrieve their missing members.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin and Taehyung were shoved down one of the many corridors, their eyes were covered with a blindfold whilst their hands were handcuffed together. They had been injected with a serum which prevented them from using their abilities and escaping. One of the guards opened the empty cell and pushed the boys into it, they quickly removed the blindfolds and then the handcuffs before exiting the cell and locking the door behind them.

Jimin stumbled when he was pushed and fell to the ground, Taehyung scurried over to his best friend and helped him to stand up. The younger of the two ran straight towards the door keeping them caged, he pushed against it, but it would not move.

"TaeTae stop, they have obviously done something which has prevented us from using our abilities" Jimin said as he reached out and took Taehyung's hand in his before he gently pulled the other boy, they sat on the floor the furthest away from the door. Jimin lays his head on Taehyung's shoulder as Tae wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's body. Both boys were shivering from the coldness of the room, Taehyung body was normally a furnace of heat which was given off as a waste product of when Taehyung used up his energy to superspeed but even that had been affected by the serum.

The door to their cell opened and a man stepped inside with a mask covering his face, a machine was in his left hand. Jimin and Taehyung stared at the man in front of them, the guards rushed into the cells, they grabbed a hold of Taehyung and Jimin yanking them away from each other. The masked man stood in front of Jimin, he held the machine up to the boy, he pressed some buttons on the machine and a strange light came out of the machine and it scanned Jimin's whole body.

"Park Jimin, abilities are to heal people, has empathy and has occasional precognitions" the man said before turning to face Taehyung and carried out the same process on him.

"Kim Taehyung, superspeed" the man spoke before turning and exiting the room followed by the guards who locked the door behind them.

Jimin wrapped his arms around his legs and drew them up to his chest, he then buried his face in his knees.

 _'They will come with us, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook, they would come for us' Jimin thought to himself in an attempted to reassure himself._

* * *

Namjoon opened the door to the warehouse allowing the others to enter, the last time they had been here was when Jin revealed that he had abilities, there was still streaks on the floor from where Taehyung would run around crazily when he had so much energy to let off. Lying on the ground was Jimin's jacket that he accidentally left here when they were in a rush to reach school. Yoongi walked over to it before he fell down to his knees and he scooped the jacket up in his arms before he pressed his face into the fabric, it still smelt strongly of Jimin.

Hoseok dropped down beside Yoongi, his arms wrapped around the older man as he buried his face in Yoongi's neck, tears were streaming down both their faces. Jin ran over to them, his maternal instincts had kicked in and he wrapped his arms around the pair and pulled them to his chest allowing them to cry. Namjoon pulled Jungkook into his arms, the maknae was trying to stay strong for everyone but you were able to see the tears building up behind his eyes.

Yoongi and Hoseok pulled away from Jin as Namjoon and Jungkook sat down beside them, Jin crawled over to Namjoon and curled up in his lap. Yoongi pulled Hoseok into his lap and wrapped his arms around the younger boy tightly as if he was going to disappear if he let go of him.

"Joon, do you have any idea who might have betrayed us?" Yoongi questioned, his voice wavered slightly as he spoke.

"There are only two people it can really be, the director or Agent Jang. The attack was too prepared this means they had information leaked to them at least a day before that means all the agents that were taking us to the safe house would not have time to leak the information when they would have only found out they would have been transporting us in the morning plus they would have found out which safe house they would have been transporting us to at least an hour before that means they could not have leaked the safe house. This only leaves the director and Agent Jang who would have known which safe houses were vacant and the one we were going to be sent to which would have given them plenty of time to leak the information to the organisation" Namjoon deduced.

"We have the upper hand guys, whoever leaked the information whether it was Jang or the director there actions will be more panicked to locate us which will allow us to figure out which one betrayed us. We will get the others back, I will not let anyone get away with this" Namjoon said in an attempt to reassure the others. The warehouse went completely silent as the others tried to digest the information which had just been given to them by Namjoon but the silence was soon broken by Jungkook who had finally snapped and broken down into tears.

"But what is the point of fighting if they have already killed them" Jungkook shouted as his body shook.

"They are not dead Jungkook, you heard that one man shouted to get both myself and all of you which means whoever leaked our safe house they must have leaked that we all have abilities which they will want to exploit and experiment on, they are not dead Kookie trust me on that" Jin said his hands held Jungkook's and he stared into the younger boy's eyes to show him that he was not lying. Jungkook stared into his hyung's eyes for a moment longer before slowly nodding.

 _'Jin release me'_ Jin's subconscious said once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Jimin and Taehyung did not get much sleep that night, their minds would always drift towards the subject of what might happen to them after all they were not going to be left scot free especially after what happened to Jin when they captured him. After Jimin had met Jin there was always a strange aura around him like he was never fully comfortable being around them especially during physical education or PE, he would hide in the bathroom to change but they group always put it down to him being self-conscious, but everything changed suddenly after that day.

 _Jin lay on the ground, a shooting pain went up his left side as his skin was being burnt. Hoseok had lost control of his abilities once again but this time he had injured someone – Jin. The others rushed to Jin's side as the flames burnt into his skin, Namjoon collapsed beside his boyfriend he carefully picked Jin up and lay him on his lap._

 _Jimin positioned himself at Jin's left side directly in front of the burning skin, he carefully moved the top away from Jin's wound and he then carefully pressed his hands against the wound, his eyes turned white as he healed the older boy's damaged skin. Jin let out a blood-curdling scream as the skin healed. Hoseok dropped to his knees and started apologising profusely but Jin just shrugged him off by saying that he just lost control it and that it happens._

 _The next time Jimin and the others saw Jin was a couple of days after the accident, Jin had stayed off school to make sure that the burn had completely healed. The eldest boy walked through the school gates his eyes searched for his friends and boyfriend, his eyes finally landed on Namjoon who was sitting on the benches with the others._

 _"Joonie" Jin shouted as he ran towards them, Namjoon turned to face his boyfriend, a smile appeared on his face as he stood up to hug Jin. Jin leapt into Namjoon's arms and smashed their lips together. The others stared in shock, Jin normally did not initiate anything especially kissing - it was always Namjoon.  
_

 _"What was that for?" Namjoon muttered, his eyes trained on his boyfriend's smiling face.  
_

 _"I love you" Jin blurted out before kissing Namjoon once more, after a few more moments of the couple making out they finally parted. Once he was out of Namjoon's arms the older boy darted over to Jimin and pulled the younger boy into a hug._

 _"Thank you for healing me" Jin whispered into the boy's ears before returning to his boyfriend's arms._

Jimin was pulled out of his thoughts as the cell door opened and several guards came storming in. They grabbed Jimin and Taehyung by the arms and put handcuffs on which prevent them from using their abilities then proceed to drag the pair out the cell and down a long corridor, the other cells were full of people who obviously had abilities, they were a range of them from young children to elderly adults. They all gave the boys sympathetic looks as Jimin and Taehyung passed by. _  
_

They were taken to a large room which had two metal chairs at either end, the room was dirty and scattered with medical equipment. Jimin's arms were released from the handcuffs along with Taehyung as he was forced into one of the chairs whilst Tae was put into the other, the restraints were placed on the boy's arms, legs and chest which prevented them from moving.

The same man from yesterday entered the room, the mask he wore was gone. The man had a tanned complexion but there were noticeable bags under his eyes, his hair was jet black and he wore black clothes and a white lab coat over the top.

"Boys, I do not want to harm you yet, but I will if you do not cooperate so tell me, where have Kim Seokjin and his friends gone?" the man questioned but both boys remained quiet. The man's eyes darkened as he stared at Jimin and Taehyung before he turned and headed towards one of the table's filled with medical equipment.

"I told you I did not want to do this yet, but you leave me no choice" the man said as he picked up a syringe which contained a green liquid, he instructed another man who also wore a white lab coat to do the same. They injected the green liquid into Jimin and Taehyung's arms before taking a step back.

"It won't take long to kick in maybe after this you will feel more inclined to talk" the man said before motioning to everyone to leave the room. Jimin and Taehyung stared at each other, confusion was laced in both their eyes but soon the pair felt an excruciating pain rip through their veins and both boys let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Namjoon sat alone in the corner of the warehouse, he was currently re-evaluating what had happened to them over the course of the past few day. He was trying to figure out what would be the best solution to recover both Jimin and Taehyung with limited casualties, Namjoon knew that they could not go back to the agency especially since they have a leak which would risk the others being taken.

"Hey" Jin said as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Hey" Namjoon replied as he turned his face to look at his lover.

"You need to stop thinking so much, Joonie I know that you are very protective of us even though you are the younger than most of us here. You need the rely on us too, tell us what you are thinking" Jin said as he took the younger boy's hand in his. Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook walked over to the couple before sitting down in front of them.

"What were you thinking Joon?" Yoongi asked his best friend.

"I was trying to plan what we should do to retrieve Jimin and Taehyung" Namjoon answered.

"What was your plan?" Hoseok questioned.

"I know we are going to have to fight the organisation who took Jimin and Taehyung and we will not want to go back to the agency because of the leak. We would not last there long until we would be taken too. This means we are going to have to fight by ourselves to retrieve them. We do not have enough time to find others who have abilities so it just us, Jin and Yoongi will locate Jimin and Taehyung whilst Hoseok, Jungkook and I would distract everyone else" Namjoon explained.

"It is a good plan but we do not know where Jiminie and Taehyung have been taken" Yoongi said.

"Actually, I think I might know where they are, I remember where I was taken last time and my guesses are that they are using the same place since there was a lot of equipment there to move and the last place the agency is going to be looking for them is where they last were especially if someone in the agency is protecting them" Jin answered.

* * *

Agent Jang knocked on the door of the director's office, he heard his boss call him in. Jang opened the door before stepping into the office then closing it behind him. He turned to face the director and waited for the questions he knew that would be directed straight at him. Jang's head still hurt after he had been hit over the head with one of the enemies gun's which had rendered him slightly unconscious but he still watched as two of the boys who had abilities been thrown into a van. He watched as the youngest one attempted to kill one of the enemies if he had not been stopped by Seokjin's boyfriend, he watched as one of them set fire to the safe house which was meant to protect them. He also watched as the others walked off leaving him and the other unconscious men behind.

"Have you located Seokjin and the others" the director asked.

"No sir, we are still analysing street cameras to find out where they went but so far nothing, they seemed to be avoiding them" Agent Jang told the director.

"Do whatever you need to do to locate them" the director ordered.

"Yes sir" Jang replied before exiting the office, he walked down the corridor towards the lift before taking it down to the ground floor and exiting the building completely. Agent Jang walked down the street before ducking into an alleyway and pulled the burner phone from his pocket.

He opened the contacts list and clicked on the only number which was saved on the phone, he put the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Agent Jang have you located them" his leader said down the phone.

"No, they are avoiding all the cameras, have the two of their friends started talking yet" Jang asked.

"No, but we shall soon break them, continue searching for them via the cameras they must have passed some, we will continue working on the two monsters" the leader ordered.

"Yes Sir" Agent Jang replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Jungkook watched as Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok planned out everything that they were going to do once they arrived at the enemies' base. Jungkook had decided to sit out as his emotions were getting the better of him, his mind was stuck in the past when everything was better. When Jimin was complaining that Yoongi was not as romantic as Namjoon and Jin were when Taehyung and Jungkook would go around pranking everyone just for the fun of it. There were a couple of memories which stayed at the front of Jungkook's mind.

 _Taehyung ran through the rain; his school bag was above his head as Tae was trying to use it as a makeshift umbrella. The younger boy wished he could use his abilities and arrive home as soon as possible but after attempting to superspeed through the rain last time he realised that it was not an effective way of getting home quickly since he had slipped multiple times and ended up breaking his right arm and left leg meaning he had to spent four hours in A &E._

 _Taehyung's eyes darted around his surroundings as he looked for some type of shelter but so far nothing, he could feel the rain getting heavier and Taehyung felt more desperate to shelter from this rain. Soon his eyes clocked a bus shelter located on the other side of the road, feeling relieved Taehyung darted across the road and nearly dived face first into the shelter as he once again lost his footing._

 _Strong arms shot out and grabbed a hold of the falling teen and carefully returned him to his feet. Taehyung turned to face his saviour and the first thing he noticed was the look which was plastered across the other boy's face. The boy was obviously younger than Tae, he wore a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans and Timberland boots._

 _"Thanks" Taehyung muttered, his eyes never left the other boy._

 _"I am Kim Taehyung" Tae introduced himself as the other boy stepped out of the bus shelter and into the pouring rain._

 _"Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook replied as he turned away from Taehyung._

 _"Where are you going, it's raining, you can wait here until it stops" Taehyung said suddenly, for some reason he did not want the younger boy to leave him._

 _"It's stopping" Jungkook shouted over his shoulder as he carried on walking away, as soon as Jungkook was out of sight the rain stopped._

* * *

 _Jungkook thought it would be the first and last time that he would ever see that cute brunette boy with the blank expressions known as Kim Taehyung, but luck seems to be on Jungkook side since, during the first thirty minutes at his new school, Jungkook ran into both Taehyung and a smaller boy which he soon learnt that his name was Park Jimin._

 _The pair had only known each other for just over a week when Jungkook decided that he did not want their friendship to stay like that anymore, so with the help of Jimin (who had been pining for the pair to get together), Jungkook set his plan into action._

 _Taehyung sat on the benches during his free period when Jungkook came running up to him with his cute bunny teeth on show._

 _"TaeTae" Jungkook shouted._

 _"Kookie, what has got you all excited?" Taehyung questioned the smiling boy._

 _"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this Saturday" Jungkook asked._

 _"Sure, where do you want to go?" Taehyung replied._

 _"I never expected you to say yes, umm… how about the theme park?" Jungkook said._

 _"Yeah, I would like that" Taehyung answered smiling, Jungkook gave Taehyung another one of his bunny smiles before he took off running to inform Jimin about the outcome._

 _Jimin had come over early that Saturday morning to help Jungkook with choosing an outfit, well tried too since all of Jungkook's outfits consist of white tops and blue jeans._

 _"I still don't get why you are here" Jungkook said as he flopped down on his bed and watched Jimin raid his wardrobe._

 _"You are going on a date with my best friend, so I want you looking your best to impress him" Jimin stated._

 _"You have been friends with me for about a week, you should have realised that I do not wear anything else other than white t-shirts and blue jeans plus if I suddenly changed my appearance it would make Tae think that something was up, and I thought the last thing you wanted was for Tae to realise that hanging out has a hidden agenda" Jungkook answered. Jimin was about to reply when there was a knock at the door indicating that Taehyung had arrived._

 _Jungkook grabbed a hold of his bag and swung it over his shoulder whilst grabbing his keys and phone before exiting the house, Taehyung stood outside wearing a black t-shirt with black tight jeans and converse._

 _"Ready" Jungkook asked and Taehyung only nodded, the younger boy had missed the look of disappointment that appeared in Tae's eyes when he saw the traditional Jungkook outfit, he had hoped that he would dressed differently to normal but apparently, he was wrong._

 _The pair headed towards the nearest bus stop which was not far from Jungkook's house, the conversations between the pair were quite brief, neither boy knew what to say. Luckily, they were not stuck in the awkward silence for long as the bus appeared at the top of the road, Jungkook stood up and stuck his arm out signalling to the bus driver that they wished to get on. The pair headed towards the back of the bus where there were two seats available, Taehyung sat by the window whilst Jungkook sat beside him. The bus journey was not long, and the pair soon arrived at the theme park, Jungkook paid the bus driver for their tickets and climbed off with a flabbergasted Taehyung behind him._

 _After finally recovering from the initial shock, Taehyung attempted to pay Jungkook back but the younger boy refused and proceeded to buy Taehyung's ticket and claimed two wristbands for the theme park as well when Taehyung had quickly popped to the toilet. Jungkook waited at the exit of the toilets for Taehyung to resurface, when the older boy did, Jungkook took a hold of Taehyung's wrist and slid the wristband on it then pulled the older boy in the direction of the first ride Nemesis before Taehyung realised what had happened._

 _The lines for all the rides were not that long since it was still early in the morning, the pair went on ride after ride. They only slowed down for toilet breaks and to have lunch before they were back on the rides having fun but it was getting close to sunset which meant that Jungkook's plan was getting closer and closer, when they had gotten off the last ride Jungkook took a hold of Taehyung's hand and guided him towards the hot air balloons which were located in a field just beside the park, Taehyung gave the younger boy a questioning look but never the less climbed into the balloon basket with Jungkook beside him._

 _The sky was full of different colours as the sun started setting, Taehyung was hypnotised by the scenery that he did not realise that Jungkook was staring at him with nothing but pure love in his eyes. Jungkook pulled out the photo album that Jimin and himself had made and gently placed it in Taehyung hands which drew the older boy out of his hypnotised state. Taehyung once again gave Jungkook a questioning look but never the less opened the photo album which was filled with photographs off Jungkook and Taehyung that had been taken over the last week though most of the album was still empty waiting to be filled with new memories._

 _Taehyung carefully flipped through the photos until he reached the first empty page, as Taehyung was about to close the photo album he noticed a small envelope which was addressed to him._

 _Dear Taehyung,_

 _As you have come to learn, I am not good with words but in this small letter, I want to address something that has been on my mind ever since I first met you. Taehyung the thing is…_

 _You are the source of my joy, the centre of my world and own the whole of my heart. You are the last thought in my mind before I drift off to sleep and the first thought when I wake up each morning. You are my paradise and I would happily get stranded on you for a lifetime. I can't stop thinking about you, today... tomorrow... always._

 _Taehyung would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?_

 _Love Jungkook_

 _Taehyung placed the note back into the envelope tears ran down his cheeks as he turned to face the man in question._

 _"Yes" Taehyung said as he placed the photo album down and threw his arms around Jungkook's neck._

 _"Yes, I will be your boyfriend" Taehyung muttered into Jungkook's neck. The latter carefully lifted Taehyung's face and guided it towards him as he pressed their lips together as if it was the last straw in sealing their lifelong deal._

* * *

 _Jungkook sat at his desk whilst Taehyung was lying on his bed, they were both attempting to revise for the maths test but the information was just not going to either boys' head. Taehyung placed the textbook down and turned to look at his boyfriend, Jungkook's face was scrunched up and his bottom lips was in between his teeth._

 _"Jungkook" Taehyung said, Jungkook's head snapped up as he turned to face his boyfriend, Taehyung never called him by his full first name it was always Kook or Kookie never Jungkook._

 _"What's wrong babe?" Jungkook asked worry filled his voice._

 _"Nothing, I just want to say… I love you" Taehyung replied, Jungkook's eyes widen and a smile broke out on his face. Jungkook closed his textbook and moved over to his bed, he sat down beside Taehyung and took the older boy's face in his hands before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss._

 _"I love you too, TaeTae" Jungkook whispered against Taehyung's lips._

Jin walked over to Jungkook who was sleeping in an uncomfortable position, the older boy bent down and shook the younger boy awake. Jungkook opened his eyes and looked at Jin.

"Is it time to go?" Jungkook asked his voice was laced with sleep.

"Yeah" Jin answered as Jungkook stood up and stretched out, some of his joints cracked which made Jin flinch slightly. The pair exited the warehouse where Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok were waiting outside, they were going through the plan once more.

"Remember what you got to do, Kook" Namjoon asked.

"Prevent anyone going after Yoongi-hyung and Jin-hyung when they go looking for TaeTae and Jimin" Jungkook answered. The five climbed into Yoongi's parents' car, Jin was behind the wheel since he was the only one who was able to drive whilst Namjoon climbed into the passenger's seat and the other three piled into the seats in the back.

The drive was a long one since the organisations base was hidden out in the countryside, Jungkook stared out the window watching the scenery go past. He felt his eyes get heavy and soon drifted off to sleep once more but he was jolted awake when they arrived that the organisations base, there were multiple guards positioned outside.

They seemed to signal for more since another wave of guards came storming out the base, weapons in hand. The group climbed out the car and walked side by side towards the armed men.

"We are here for Jimin and Taehyung and none of you is getting in the way" Yoongi shouted, the guards all seemed to move out the way as Agent Jang came down the centre to confront the group.

"You will not succeed" Jang spoke.

"I knew it was you, you always smelt weird when the organisation was mentioned as if you were proud of what they had done" Yoongi said his eyes darkened at the man who kidnapped one of his boyfriends whilst his body subconsciously re-positioned himself to cover Hoseok.

Jungkook and Namjoon shared a glance at one another before positioning themselves ready to fight.


	14. Chapter 14

Jin grabbed a hold of Yoongi's arm and started dragging him away from the fight, Namjoon, Jungkook and Hoseok were taking down their enemies left, right and centre. The dark look which was present in all three boys' eyes sent shivers down Jin's spine, none of the boys had the smallest amount of mercy for any of the guards that they were attacking.

They had only one thought in mind... protect Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi and Jin. If that included killing the men that were involved with the organisation would have tortured Jin and kidnapped Taehyung and Jimin then so be it. Yoongi and Jin snuck around the side of the compound looking for a way into the building which would not draw too much attention to them. After a long search, they finally located a side door which was slightly open.

Jin gently pulled the door open and glided through with Yoongi right behind him, the corridor in which the door was connected to was deserted. Jin forced himself to take a deep breath as he walked through the corridors which had haunted his dreams, the building was still as mucky as it was all those years ago. Yoongi placed his hand on Jin's back in a way of reinsurance but the younger boy was not doing any better himself, Jungkook's words echoed in his mind.

 _"But what is the point of fighting if they have already killed them" Jungkook shouted as his body shook._

"Jin" Yoongi suddenly spoke up; he had stopped moving and his eyes stared down at the ground, Jin turned around concern was written on the elder boy's face as he saw Yoongi's frozen state.

"What is wrong Yoongi?" Jin asked as he took a step closer to other boy.

"What if Jungkook was correct and Jimin or Taehyung are already dead" Yoongi said tears were sparkling in his eyes threating to spill.

"I told you this already Yoongi, they will not kill them I can promise you that. Take a deep breath and focus on your enhanced senses, listen for Jimin or Taehyung voice" Jin ordered. Yoongi stared at Jin for a moment before closing his eyes and concentrated on his hearing, he could hear the fighting which was going on outside, he heard Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook's voices as they shouted to one another to watch out, after Yoongi had reassured himself that his one lovers and friends were safe he strained his hearing for the other half.

 _"They will come for us, won't they Jiminie" Taehyung said._

 _"Of course they will, Jungkook, Yoongi and Hobi they will not leave us here neither will Jin and Namjoon, they will come for us TaeTae" Jimin answered._

Yoongi's eyes snapped open. They were alive, Jimin and Taehyung were alive. Yoongi let out a shaky breath that he did not know he was holding as he nodded over to Jin before he forced himself to walk as quickly as he possibly could in the direction of Jimin and Taehyung but the younger boy just missed the conflicted look with appeared on Jin's face.

Jin watched as Yoongi stormed ahead, his subconscious had become restless, it wanted to be free.

 _'Release me'_

 _'You will not be able to protect them all without me'_

 _ **'No, I will, you do not know how strong and powerful the others are' Jin fought back.**_

 _'Powerful, they are nothing like us, those pathetic humans will die without us'_

 _ **'You are wrong, Joonie he has always protected us without the need for us using my abilities you are nothing compared to my boyfriend and best friends, Hoseok can control fire, Jungkook can control electricity, Namjoon has super strength and is able to destroy objects and recreate them as something else, Taehyung can run really fast, Jimin can heal us and Yoongi can hear and smell things which normal people are unable to, they do not need us, they are powerful with all their abilities combined'**_

 _'But they are not us'_

 _ **'I don't care whether they are like us or not, they are people I care about and I will not let you free, the monster you are will stage caged forever'**_

 _'Like you had a choice'_

 _ **'I control you, I will never let you free'**_

* * *

Yoongi carried on running through the winding corridors which led to Jiminie and Taehyungie, his ears were leading the way as he listened to Jimin's voice which was getting louder by the second. Yoongi soon reached a hallway which was littered with steel doors, there was one guard stood with his back to Yoongi, in his hand was a chain of keys.

Yoongi's mind went blank as his legs and arms started moving by themselves, the guard turned but there was nothing he could do to protect himself, Yoongi's arms were raised in front of him which then collided with the guards chest the momentum pushed the guard backwards into a concrete wall. The guard's eyes rolled back into his skull as he slid down the wall and collapsed to the ground, Yoongi grabbed the chain of keys and followed his hearing to the cell which was keeping Jimin and Taehyung caged.

There were over two dozen keys on the chain and each time one of the keys did not fit in the lock Yoongi would let out a cry of frustration and hit the unconscious guard beside him. After nearly a dozen goes Yoongi located the correct key and forced the steel door open slightly wishing he had Namjoon's ability to destroy things so he did not have to waste fiddling around with all those keys.

Jimin and Taehyung's heads snapped up as Yoongi stumbled into their cell, the pair quickly rubbed their eyes to make sure that the person standing in front of them was real.

"Yoongi" Jimin cried out as he clambered to his feet and ran towards his boyfriend, Taehyung not far behind him. Yoongi wrapped his arms around the younger boys pulling them into a tight hug.

"Where is everyone else?" Jimin asked fear was present in his voice.

"Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook are fighting whilst Jin and I were sent to find you two" Yoongi answered as he pressed a kiss to Jimin's temple.

"So where is Jin?" Taehyung questioned as he looked at the door expecting the elder boy to walk into the cell.

"What are you talking about he was right behind me?" Yoongi said as he turned to look behind but Jin was not there.

* * *

Hoseok was engulfed in flames as he burnt his enemies to the ground but he was currently unaware of a man who was creeping up on him gun raised. Just as Jungkook was about to shout a warning to the older boy, the enemy started chocking which drew Hoseok attention, he turned around just in time to witness the man being crushed, bones cracked, and blood splatter on the ground but that was not what caught everyone's attention.

Namjoon gasped as they watched Jin step forward hand raised but they could all tell that this was not the Jin they all knew and loved.

His eyes were fully black.

The aura around him was dark.

His face was void of any emotion.

The monster was finally free.


	15. Chapter 15

Namjoon watched as his boyfri... no the monster which resides in his Jin's body strode pass, he momentarily felt like he was struggling to breathe, Namjoon watched the flames which engulfed Hoseok started dying down, the electricity which was sparking in Jungkook's hands too disappeared. Namjoon felt his whole being become incredibly weaker.

"J...Jin" Namjoon stuttered out as he ran over to the others, fear was written on their faces as they watched their hyung kill everyone in his path, his eyes were focused forward as he pushed his arms sideways forcing his abilities in the men who were attempting to attack him.

Movement caught Namjoon's attention, Yoongi, Taehyung and Jimin appeared at their side, all three looked extremally exhausted from the running and for Jimin and Taehyung the torture. Hoseok and Jungkook tucked their boyfriends into their arms pressing kisses against their lover's lips but their heartening reunion was interrupted as a body crashed down beside them – it was agent Jang.

There was hardly any guards or scientists remaining those who were still alive had either started begging for their life, others had started to run in the opposite direction to Seokjin but the man in question slowly stalked after them, an evil glint in his black eyes.

"You have nothing to stop me" the monster spoke through Jin a spine-chilling laugh erupted from his mouth as he moved closer to them, Namjoon looked at the other's expressions they all held horror, letting out a small sigh, Namjoon ran after his boyfriend ignoring the shouts from his friends to come back.

The monster had reached his next victim who had tripped, like the others he had started begging for his pathetic life, the monster laughed at this before preparing an attack to kill the man but he froze when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pulled him against another body.

"Stop baby" Namjoon spoke into Jin's neck.

"Your baby does not exist anymore only a monster" the monster replied.

"I do not believe that for a second, remember the time I would put small love notes in your locker because I was scared to ask you out but wanted you to know how I felt" Namjoon whispered into his ear.

 _Jin had only attended the school for two weeks and he was already receiving so much attention from students at the school especially girls, he had yet to speak with the boy who had shown him around Kim Namjoon but from what he had learnt Namjoon was the school cleverest student with an IQ of 148, he was really into music and had come out gay after getting annoyed with all the girls who were constantly asking him out._

 _Jin quickly shook his head of the thoughts of the younger boy, he could not get close to anyone especially him since he was probably going to get moved again. Jin opened his locker to find a pink note lying on top of his books, this had been a regular occurrence since the beginning of school, he had a secret admirer who had yet to reveal themselves. Jin picked the note up and opened it – Jin whenever I think of you, I just can't help but smile. Falling in love with you is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I've never been happier in my life. I know this feeling will last forever – Monnie_

 _Jin smiled at the cute note before he placed it into the folder which was full of others, Jin had tried to find out who was leaving him mysterious notes but had no such luck. Jin sighed before he closed his locker and headed towards the library where he had a free period, Jin collapsed into a chair and pulled all the love letters out of the folder then spread them out on the table._

 _Not a day goes by when my mind does not think of you, you are the reason behind every joy that has ever been a part of my life. You are the one who made me see the beauty of things. Before you came into my life, I was sad, alone and broken. Then you came in and turned my world around and changed everything for the better. You are every dream of mine come true and I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you unconditionally and wholeheartedly – Monnie_

 _Let me start by saying that I thank God every night since I found you. You came into my life when everything seemed so dark but you provided the light to find my way. You have totally changed my outlook on life and I thank you for that. I love you that much too. I feel as if I'm walking over clouds just thinking about you. You make my life complete – Monnie_

 _When I saw you for the first time, I knew I had found someone wonderful. And ever since then, all I have wanted is to be with you. Seeing you happy brightens my day and makes me think I am doing the right things. You have the most loving and forgiving heart I have ever known, and I can assure you that you will remain the centre of attention for me. I will do everything in my capacity to keep you happy – Monnie_

 _There isn't a moment that goes by without you gracing my memory. There isn't a moment I don't think of you. There isn't a moment that doesn't make me fall in love with you all over again. I know you will forever be my sweetheart – Monnie_

 _Jin whenever I think of you, I just can't help but smile. Falling in love with you is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I've never been happier in my life. I know this feeling will last forever – Monnie_

 _Jin could feel the passion which was mixed into the words on the letter, it made him long to be a part of something normal but his life has never been normal, it was a mess from his abilities, from those damn scientists. Jin dropped the notes down on the table and leaned backwards, he was never going to find any clues to the identity of Monnie, the way the notes were written gave Jin the idea that Monnie was male which would be understandable to why they have not attempted to ask Jin out but he was not completely sure on that._

 _"Namjoonie, help me please, I'll fail this test" Jimin whined as he begged his friend but Namjoon ignored him, his eyes stared at the book he was currently reading._

 _"Namjoon"_

 _"Joon"_

 _"Joonie"_

 _"RM"_

 _"RapMon"_

 _"Rap Monster"_

 _"Nam"_

 _"Namie"_

 _"Mon"_

 _"Monnie" Jimin cried shaking the elder boy who had suddenly tensed. Jin's eyes widened at the last name, Namjoon muttered something at Jimin before collected his possessions and bolting out the library, Jin too collected his things and attempted to chase after him but when he exited the library the bell rang signalling the end of the period and Namjoon disappeared into the crowd._

 _Namjoon was his secret admirer, Kim Namjoon was Monnie._

 _Namjoon had vanished from school for the next couple of days, his friends seemed worried about why he had suddenly disappeared into thin air without any warning, none of them knew about the messages he had been leaving in Jin's locker for the past couple of weeks._

 _Namjoon soon reappeared but there was a tensed air around him which Jin did not understand until the end of the week, it was Friday and Namjoon was still avoiding him to the extent that any lessons the pair shared he would not turn up, this was started to get on Jin's nerves._

 _Jin opened his locker door, he was planning on confronting Namjoon after school which had finally arrived. Jin was about to put all his books in his bag when he noticed a pink piece of paper sitting once again on top of his books – it read._

 _Seokjin_

 _I wanted to apologise about avoiding you for the last couple of days well weeks, I was not prepared to reveal who I was to you yet but I still wanted you being aware of the feeling I had which was why I wrote these messages. I wanted you to know that you were treasured and loved even if you did not know who by but when Jimin accidentally said one of my nicknames when you were in the vicinity I could not fathom what your reaction would have been like._

 _But now I am ready, I want you to know that I, Kim Namjoon are completely and utterly in love with you and that I would like to go out with you._

 _Seokjin will you be my boyfriend_

 _Love_

 _Namjoon xxx_

 _Jin held the piece of paper to his chest as he felt arms wrap around his waist, Jin leant back in the arms his head tilted slightly so he was able to see Namjoon's face._

 _"So, what's your answer" Namjoon asked his face were filled with worry, the worry of being rejected._

 _"I love you too" Jin answered surging forward to press their lips together._

"Remember our first date, how special it was to you but never said why" Namjoon whispered.

 _Jin stood in front of his mirror straighten out his outfit, tonight was his and Namjoon's first ever date. The latter had informed Jin that he must be ready by 7:30 when Namjoon was going to pick him up, he should wear casual but comfortable clothes. Where they were going was a complete mystery to Jin but he has been told to bring some money which narrowed down the possible places that they could be heading too, well it didn't really but mysterious location or not, nothing was going to ruin his evening._

 _The knock on the door pulled Jin out of his thoughts, he grabbed his wallet shoving it violently into his pocket before he raced down the stairs and toward the front door, Namjoon stood there wearing a black button down top with black ripped jeans and vans._

 _"You look beautiful" Namjoon said which made Jin blush lightly, he stepped out the house and locked the door behind him. Namjoon stuck his left arm out for Jin who slid his arm around Namjoon's, a grin was plastered on his face as they walked towards the car which was parked in front of the house. The couple climbed into the car, Namjoon behind the wheel whilst Jin was in the passenger's seat. Namjoon grabbed the blindfold which he had brought with him and wrapped it around Jin's eyes._

 _"Can you see anything?" Namjoon asked._

 _"No" Jin answered, nodding satisfied Namjoon kissed Jin's lips before he took Jin's hand in his entangling their fingers then he started the car and drove off in the direction of their date. It only took 10 minutes to arrive at their destination, Namjoon stopped the car before climbing out of his seat and ran around the car to help the still blindfolded Jin of the car. The scent of the ocean hit Jin's nose as he carefully climbed out the car, he reached up and took the blindfold off before opening his eyes. The sun was setting which was being reflected on the seawater, Namjoon grabbed the picnic that he had brought with them and locked the car behind him._

 _"This is beautiful Namjoon" Jin said looking at his boyfriend, Namjoon smiled before pressing their lips together once more, he then broke the kiss and pulled his boyfriend onto the beach. Namjoon lay the picnic blanket on the sand then sat down with the basket beside him, Jin sat in between Namjoon's legs his back pressed against Namjoon's chest. The pair ate the food quietly watching the sunset whilst being wrapped up in one another arms, Jin moved his head slightly so he was able to look at Namjoon._

 _"Thank you Namjoon this is an amazing first date, it is so special to me" Jin said, Namjoon looked down at the other man confused but Jin did not answer his eyes turned back to the sunset, after all this was Jin's first ever date and he was going to enjoy every second of this._

 _"I love you Joonie"_

 _"I love you too Jinnie" Namjoon answered pressing his lips to Jin's temple._

"And remember the first time we had sex, you were so nervous at the beginning but once I had penetrated you, you were so vocal that you tried to bite your hand trying to stay quiet since you found it embarrassing but you still enjoyed every second" Namjoon muttered, Jin's eyes widened as he turned to face Namjoon, the black eyes started to fade into the normal brown.

"Jin" Namjoon muttered stepping towards his boyfriend, Jin looked over at Namjoon before he moved colliding their bodies together lips and teeth clashing in a messy but desperate kiss.

"You bastards, you have destroyed everything we worked so hard for" a voice said from behind them, the pair separated and turned to face the voice, it was the man in the mask and white lab coat, the leader of the organisation and the reason all of this has happened, in his left hand was a loaded gun. Namjoon moved away from his boyfriend then dived for the gun, he yanked it out of the man's hand then pressed it against the man's temple before pulling the trigger.

"Payback for killing my father" Namjoon muttered dropping the gun beside the leader's dead body. Namjoon walked away from the dead body but before he could get far Jin's body clashed into his again, pressing their lips together.

"What was that for?" Namjoon asked when they pulled away.

"That was hot" Jin answered then crashed their lips together again.

"It is finally over" Taehyung muttered as he watched Jin and Namjoon make out near the man who had tortured him dead body, Tae turned around to look at his boyfriend Jungkook who was staring right back at him.

"It's over" Jungkook said then captured Taehyung's lips with his in a sweet and slow kiss, Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck pulling the younger boy closer to him.

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and pressed a kiss against Jimin's cheeks. Yoongi moved closer to his boyfriends, his arms grabbed Hoseok's waist and Jimin's side as he forced them both into a hug. Yoongi's lips briefly clashed with Hoseok's for a kiss then he kissed Jimin more passionately after he had pulled away Hoseok crashed his and Jimin's lips together.

They had all survived and now they were all free.


	16. Epilogue

~1 year later~

Jin sat behind his desk, his eyes were closed as he reflected on what had happened over the current year, the agency has arrived at the organisation base not long after the monster had been contained once more, they had apologised multiple times for what had happened to Jimin and Taehyung and had agreed to do anything that would restore the group's faith in them.

Namjoon had suggested to the agency that they set up a special program which allowed himself, Jin, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok and Jungkook to help train individuals who have abilities then help them adapt into society. This whole year has been hectic, so much had happened between Taehyung and Jungkook as well as Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok whilst Jin had received something he was in dire need of. Jin was submerged in memories.

 _"Kim Seokjin" a voice said from behind him, Jin turned to face the owner of the voice, it was a girl with long brown hair and electric blue eyes, her complexion was pale and there were visible bags underneath her eyes, she seemed to be only a couple of years younger than Jin himself._

 _"Yes, and you are?" Jin asked smiling at her._

 _"I have been asked to show you something" the girl said._

 _"Show me what?" Jin questioned as the girl took a step towards him._

 _"This" she said before gently pressing her hand against his arm, her eyes turned white and Jin's world went black, he could just hear his boyfriend shouting his name before he lost consciousness._

 _"Seokjin, sweetie" a familiar female voice spoke, Jin opened his eyes and gasped hoovering above him was his mother, Jin raised his hand to his face and quickly rubbed his eyes but his mother did not disappear._

 _"Eomma" Jin said as he reached out for his mother's hand but his phased straight through hers._

 _"Oh sweetie, why do you force yourself to carry all this guilt for these many years" his mother said._

 _"Because I killed you, I am the reason that you would never live your life fully" Jin replied._

 _"My poor baby, I would never hold anything against you, you just lost control that is not your fault, your father and I could never blame you and you should not blame yourself either, just look at you, living your life with amazing friends and a wonderful boyfriend who cares for you like you should be cared for" his mother said._

 _"Joonie is amazing, I really love him" Jin answered a small smile appeared on his face._

 _"You are going back now but always remember that we will always love you and that we will never ever blame you" his mother said._

 _"I love you too Eomma, pass my love onto Appa as well" Jin replied, his mother leant down and pressed a small kiss on the top of his head before his world went black once more._

 _Jin let out a small groan as he opened his eyes, Namjoon's face was directly above his. The younger boy let out a sigh of relief, Namjoon was about to say something when Jin reached up taking the former's face in his hand before pulling him down into a passionate kiss._

 _"I love you" Jin mumbled against Namjoon's lips before he buried his face in Namjoon's neck._

* * *

 _The agency raced around the organisations base collected and clearing up all the evidence of what had happened there, Jungkook had his arms around Taehyung's waist. He had refused to let go of the older boy in fear that if he did then Tae would disappear and Jungkook would wake up at the warehouse waiting to go retrieve his boyfriend from the organisation's clutches. Taehyung was not complaining about receiving all the extra attention from his boyfriend, his head was resting in the nook of Jungkook's neck as they curled into one another._

 _"TaeTae" Jungkook whispered in Taehyung's ear, Tae pulled his face out of Kook's neck and looked up at the younger boy._

 _"Yes, Kookie" Taehyung said._

 _"Over these last couple of days, I realised that I could not live without you, well what I am trying to say is I want to spend the rest of my life with you, TaeTae, Kim Taehyung would you do me the honour and become my husband" Jungkook said, Taehyung stared at Kookie in shock as the words sunk in. Jungkook reached up to his neck and took the necklace that he had been wearing ever since Taehyung had been taken. On the chain was the ring he had been planning to propose with, it was Taehyung's grandmother's engagement ring, Jungkook had received the ring from Taehyung's grandfather not long after Tae's grandmother passed away. Jungkook was told when the time was right to use this ring as the engagement ring, it was what Tae's grandmother had wanted._

 _"K...Kookie" Taehyung stuttered as he took his grandmother's ring in his hand._

 _"So, what do you say?" Jungkook questioned._

 _"Yes, god yes, I will marry you" Taehyung cried out as their friends cheered in the background, Jungkook broke out into his famous bunny teeth grin before he slipped the ring on Taehyung's ring finger then he surged forward for a passionate kiss._

 _Taehyung could not help but think back to the moment where he had met Jungkook at that bus stop on that rainy day with those strong arms wrapped around him that had protected him from falling face first on the ground._

* * *

 _Jungkook was pacing at the altar, Taehyung had wanted their wedding on the beach and Jungkook had the inability to say no to his fiancé so here he was pacing on a light blue silk carpet which had been laid on the sand covered with white petals, white fold up chairs were scattered in rows down each side of the carpet. Each chair had been occupied with Taehyung and Jungkook's family and friends all dressed in smart wedding appropriate clothes. Jungkook himself was wearing a white suit which had been picked out by Jin-hyung who had been a major influence and help in planning and arranging for the wedding._

 _Namjoon walked over to Jungkook and placed a hand on the younger boy's back, Namjoon could see the nerves from his seat beside Jin._

 _"Nervous" Namjoon said and received only a small nod from Jungkook._

 _"You will be fine, Taehyung loves you and I know for sure that he is not going to up and run if he wanted to then he would have done it years ago" Namjoon told Jungkook._

 _"Thanks Namjoon" Jungkook replied before taking his place at the altar and Namjoon returned to his chair beside Jin. The wedding march started playing and Jungkook turned to face Taehyung and his jaw dropped to the ground, Taehyung wore a tight Gucci suit which clung to his body in all the right places, Jimin stood behind Taehyung and his father as they walked down the aisle with the wedding rings in hand._

 _"You look beautiful" Jungkook said as Taehyung took his place beside him._

 _"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke, the room was silent as Jungkook scanned his eyes over everyone face, his eyes darken once they hit Jin who was hiding his face behind Namjoon's shoulder as he tried to muffle his laugh._

 _"Jungkook do you take Taehyung to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said._

 _"I do"_

 _"Taehyung do you take Jungkook to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said._

 _"I do"_

 _"Jungkook repeat after me, I Jeon Jungkook take you Kim Taehyung to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health" the vicar said._

 _"I Jeon Jungkook take you Kim Taehyung to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health" Jungkook repeated._

 _"Taehyung repeat after me, I Kim Taehyung take you Jeon Jungkook to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health" the vicar said._

 _"I Kim Taehyung take you Jeon Jungkook to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health" Taehyung repeated._

 _"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke as Jimin stepped forward allowing Taehyung and Jungkook to take the other soon-to-be-husband's ring._

 _"Taehyung, you may go first" The vicar said._

 _"On this day I give you my heart, my promise is that I will walk with you, hand in hand wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together forever" Taehyung said before slipping the wedding ring onto Jungkook's ring finger._

 _"Jungkook your vows please"_

 _"I promise to encourage your compassion because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things not possessing you but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise you perfect love and perfect trust for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things." Jungkook spoke before slipping the wedding ring onto Taehyung's finger as tears ran down Tae's face._

 _"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said. Jungkook surged forward capturing his husband's lips with his own._

 _Everyone started to cheer and clap whilst others started to throw confetti but it did not matter to the married couple, Jungkook quickly scooped Taehyung up in a bridal style before he took off running in the direction of the sea. The guest could hear Taehyung screaming about not getting his Gucci suit wet but Jungkook seemed to ignore him as still threw Tae into the sea before diving in after him._

 _The couple re-surfaced with grins on their faces before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss once more. Nothing mattered now only each other._

* * *

 _Hoseok and Jimin climbed out the car, both had received a message from Yoongi to meet them at the beach, it was a significant place for the trio since it was where they all had agreed to start their polyamorous relationship. The pair saw Yoongi sitting on the sand his eyes staring out at the sea, Hoseok took a hold of Jimin's hand before pulling him towards Yoongi. Jimin sat down on the right side of Yoongi whilst Hoseok sat down on the left, both boys stared at their boyfriend's conflicted face._

 _"Yoongs what's wrong?" Hoseok asked._

 _"I have been thinking quite a lot after Taehyung and Jungkook's engagement something about it seemed to flick something inside me, originally I never wanted to get married well I never believed that someone would want to be in a relationship with me but then I meet you two and everything changed" Yoongi said._

 _"I started to believe that I had a chance that everyone else had even when my abilities seemed to be limited compared to everyone else but for the first time I saw that I had a purpose which was when I was able to track down Jiminie and Taehyungie when the others would have been unable too even though Jin had been trapped in those walls" Yoongi carried on, Hoseok and Jimin looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces neither knew what Yoongi was trying to say but it became clear when he pulled out two velvet boxes from his pocket._

 _"The thing is when we are together, life seems so wonderful and lovely without any gain because you are my desire and the men of my dreams. Without you, life is so dull and boring, and nothing seems beautiful without you there is no cheer, joy, happiness and love in my life. I want you to know that you both are my everything and I want to spend my life with you. Will you Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin become my husbands" Yoongi said looking neither of them in the eyes afraid of being rejected._

 _Hoseok and Jimin stared at one another before looking at Yoongi, tears were streaming down their faces before the pair both shouted yes simultaneously. Yoongi looked up at the pair in shock before a gummy smile broke out on his face, Yoongi took Jimin's left hand in his and slipped the ring onto Jimin's finger then repeated the action with Hoseok._

 _Yoongi wrapped his arms around his fiancés' shoulders pulling them into a tight hug whilst pressing kisses on the top of their heads._

 _"I love you both" Yoongi muttered._

 _"We love you too Yoongi" Hoseok and Jimin answered before pressing a kiss to his cheeks._

* * *

 _The vicar stared in shock at the three men in front of him, he had an appointment for a wedding service and today he would be meeting the men who he was going to marry what he was not expecting was that they were in a polyamorous relationship._

 _"So, you want me to marry you three to one another" the vicar said in an attempt to get his head around the situation, he had done many different types of marriages - homosexual ones and heterosexual ones but he had never been approached for a polyamorous one_ _before._

 _"Yes, Jimin, Hoseok and I wish to marry each other" Yoongi said, he was starting to get irritated with the man in front of him, Yoongi's arms were around both Hoseok and Jimin's waists to emphasise that they were in a happy polyamorous relationship but the idiot in front of them just could not seem to get his head around._

 _"All of you" the vicar muttered._

 _"Yes, we have been in a committed polyamorous relationship for around 5 years and wish to take the next step in our relationship" Jimin explained._

 _"Are you sure" the vicar asked._

 _"Yes, we are sure, would we be here if we weren't" Yoongi gritted out whilst trying to keep his cool._

 _"Of course, it was a stupid question to ask, I would be happy to marry you just tell me where you wish the wedding to be and what time and I will be there, you already have my contact details, so I will leave you to carry on planning your wedding" the vicar said before he started to collect his things and scurried off._

* * *

 _Yoongi stood at the end of the aisle which was covered in multiple meaning flowers which Jimin had chosen whilst white chairs lined the sides full of guests from Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin's families and friends, Namjoon, Jin and Jungkook sat in their places waiting for the ceremony to start. Namjoon sent Yoongi quick thumbs up when the wedding march started to play._

 _Hoseok and Jimin walked down the aisle hand in hand whilst their other arms were occupied by their fathers who both wore proud smiles. Jimin broke out it a wider smile when he saw Yoongi waiting for them and quickly sent Hoseok a reassuring squeeze of the hand when they approached him, Yoongi reached out and took Jimin's left hand in his then he took Hoseok's right hand in the other._

 _Yoongi placed quick kisses on his fiancés' cheeks before the trio turned to face the vicar._

 _"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke, and the room went silent. Taehyung stood to the side holding the wedding rings and smiled brightly at his friends._

 _"Yoongi do you take Hoseok and Jimin to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said._

 _"I do"_

 _"Hoseok do you take Yoongi and Jimin to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said._

 _"I do"_

 _"Jimin do you take Yoongi and Hoseok to be your lawfully wed…" the vicar said but was interrupted._

 _"I do"_

 _"Yoongi repeat after me, I Min Yoongi take you Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin to be my lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health" the vicar said._

 _"I Min Yoongi take you Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin to be my lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health" Yoongi repeated._

 _"Hoseok repeat after me, I Jung Hoseok take you Min Yoongi and Park Jimin to be my lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health" the vicar said._

 _"I Jung Hoseok take you Min Yoongi and Park Jimin to be my lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health" Hoseok repeated._

 _"Jimin repeat after me, I Park Jimin take you Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok to be my lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health" the vicar said for the third time._

 _"I Park Jimin take you Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok to be my lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health" Jimin repeated._

 _"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke and Taehyung stepped forward presenting the rings._

 _"Yoongi you may go first" the vicar said as Yoongi picked up Jimin's wedding ring._

 _"I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husbands. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life" Yoongi said looking directly at Hoseok and Jimin as he spoke his vows before sliding Jimin's wedding ring onto his finger._

 _"Hoseok you may go next" the vicar said as Hoseok grabbed Yoongi's wedding ring._

 _"I choose both of you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms, to be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as individuals, as my partners, and as my equals, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together" Hoseok spoke before sliding on Yoongi's wedding ring._

 _"Jimin it is your turn" the vicar said as Jimin grabbed Hoseok's wedding ring and Taehyung took a step back then returning to his own husband's side._

 _"I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honour as I join my life to yours" Jimin said then slid the ring on Hoseok's finger._

 _"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said, Yoongi grabbed a hold of Hoseok's waist and pulled him in for a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away and kissing Jimin. When Jimin and Yoongi parted Hoseok took his place and pressed a kiss to Jimin's lips as well._

 _Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook and the other guests started throwing confetti over the newly married couple as they walked down the aisle hand in hand._

Jin opened his eyes as he heard the door to his office open, Jin turned to face the door and watched Namjoon walk over toward him.

"Hey baby" Jin said standing up before wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck and pressed a kiss against his lover's lips.

"Hey beautiful, get your coat, I am taking you out for lunch" Namjoon replied then pulled away from Jin allowing him to grab his coat before wrapping an arm around Jin's waist pulling him close. The couple walked down to the parking lot receiving a couple of disgusted glances which the pair ignored, it was something that they were used to and refused to let it get on either boy's nerves.

Namjoon opened the passenger side door allowing Jin to climb in before closing it behind him then raced around to the driver side. They were on the road for about half an hour before they pulled up to a small but posh restaurant, Namjoon quickly climbed out the driver side and ran around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Such a gentleman" Jin said linking his arm with Namjoon's as they walked towards the restaurant, Jin watched out the corner of his eye as Namjoon jigged up and down on one foot in desperate need of the toilet so it did not surprise Jin that as soon as they entered the restaurant Namjoon excused himself to go to the toilet.

Jin stood at the entrance of the restaurant awkwardly waiting for his boyfriend to hurry up in the bathroom when one of the waiters came over.

"Mr Kim, I have been ordered to inform you to follow this trail" the waiter spoke as he pointed over to the trail of rose petals which started only a couple of meters away from him. Jin gave the waiter a confused look but moved towards the rose petals as he did music started to play.

 ** _I want to breathe, I hate this night_**

 ** _I want to wake up, I hate this dream_**

 ** _I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead_**

 ** _Don't wanna be lonely_**

 ** _Just wanna be yours_**

Jin turned around frantically but the waiter once again urged him to follow the petals so Jin turned around and started to follow them, they lead toward a side door leading into the garden.

 ** _Why is it so dark where you're not here_**

 ** _It's dangerous how wrecked I am_**

 ** _Save me because I can't get a grip on myself_**

Jin pushed the doors open and took a step out into the garden his eyes widen when he saw Namjoon stood beside a table which the rose petals leading up to.

 ** _Listen to my heartbeat_**

 ** _It calls you whenever it wants to_**

 ** _Because within this pitch-black darkness_**

 ** _You are shining so brightly_**

Namjoon smiled when he saw Jin step through the large side doors, he had been planned this day for a long time and hoped that everything went perfectly.

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

Jin walked down the rose petal path towards his boyfriend the table he was stood beside had two plates covered by a metal cover beside them was a bottle of wine and two glasses.

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Save me, save me_**

Jin kissed Namjoon when he reached him, his arms instantly went around his neck whilst Namjoon slipped around his waist.

 ** _Today the moon shines brighter_**

 ** _on the blank spot in my memories_**

 ** _It swallowed me, this lunatic,_**

 ** _please save me tonight_**

 ** _(Please save me tonight,_**

 ** _please save me tonight)_**

 ** _Within this childish madness_**

 ** _you will save me tonight_**

Namjoon pulled away from Jin before walking over to Jin's chair and pulling it away from the table allowing Jin to sit down before he pushed it back under then he took his own chair opposite Jin.

 ** _I knew that your salvation_**

 ** _Is a part of my life_**

 ** _and the only helping hand that will embrace my pain_**

 ** _The best of me,_**

 ** _you're the only thing I have_**

 ** _Please raise your voice_**

 ** _so that I can laugh again_**

 ** _Play on_**

Namjoon popped the cork from the wine bottle then poured the wine 1/3 of a way into the glass before he handed it over to Jin then he repeated the action with his own glass.

 ** _Listen to my heartbeat,_**

 ** _it calls you whenever it wants to_**

 ** _Because within this pitch black darkness,_**

 ** _you are shining so brightly_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

The couple eats in silence enjoying one another's company, occasionally they would smile and Namjoon would press a kiss against Jin hand which he was holding.

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Thank you for letting me be me_**

 ** _For helping me fly_**

 ** _For giving me wings_**

 ** _For straightening me out_**

 ** _For waking me from being suffocated_**

 ** _For waking me from a dream which was all I was living in_**

 ** _When I think of you the sun comes out_**

 ** _So I gave my sadness to the dog_**

 ** _(Thank you. For being 'us')_**

The empty plates were cleared away and Namjoon stood up then walked over to Jin holding his hand out to the other boy. Jin took Namjoon's hand and stood up his arms wrapped around Namjoon's neck whilst Namjoon's went around his waist, the couple started swaying to the music as their bodies were tightly pressed together.

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

The music stopped as did the dancing, Namjoon pulled away from Jin slightly before taking the elder boy's hands in his. A nervous look appeared on Namjoon's face as he stared into Jin's eyes, Namjoon pressed another kiss against Jin's hands than his lips before he pulled away completed and shoved his hands in his trousers pocket.

"Jinnie, there has been something that has been on my mind" Namjoon said.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"That is it, nothing is wrong everything is perfect and that got me thinking, my life is wonderful because you are with me, you make me happy even if I feel sad and low. Your smile lightens up my life and all the darkness disappear. Your love has made me crazy. I will love you until the end of my life and I want to be with all my life. My eyes search for you when you are not around. My heart aches when I don't find you. You are the reason for all my happiness and without you, my life would be so dull. I love you Kim Seokjin" Namjoon said before getting down on one knee, tears ran down Jin's face as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Will you marry me?" Namjoon asked as the words exited his mouth, Jin threw himself at Namjoon, his lips crashed onto the others pouring as much love and passion as he could muster into the kiss as they broke away Jin muttered.

"Yes, I do, I want to marry you"

~1 year later~

Jin and Namjoon had planned their wedding for winter, Namjoon was currently standing outside at the end of the aisle in a black suit with it lightly snowing. The aisle was a white brick pavement with small white pillars decorated in flowers beside the pillars were dark brown chairs, the guests had already arrived, Jin and Namjoon were having a much smaller wedding compared to the others since there were not as many guests to invite.

The wedding march started to play and Namjoon turned to face Jin who was wearing a white suit his left arm was wrapped around Yoongi's who Jin had asked to give him away since he was not that close to anyone from his foster home, Jungkook walked behind Jin and Yoongi carrying the wedding rings.

Namjoon lifted his hand in the direction of Jin allowing for him to take it and entangle their fingers together, Jungkook stood to the side waiting for his turn whilst Yoongi went to sit beside his husbands as the ceremony started.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke and the guests stayed quiet after all most knew how much the couple deserved each other.

"Namjoon do you take Seokjin to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Seokjin do you take Namjoon to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Namjoon repeat after me, I Kim Namjoon take you Kim Seokjin to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health" the vicar said.

"I Kim Namjoon take you Kim Seokjin to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health" Namjoon repeated.

"Seokjin repeat after me, I Kim Seokjin take you Kim Namjoon to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health" the vicar said.

"I Kim Seokjin take you Kim Namjoon to be my lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health" Jin repeated.

"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke and Jungkook stepped forward presenting the rings.

"Namjoon you may go first" the vicar said as Namjoon picked up Seokjin's wedding ring.

"I Namjoon take you Seokjin to be my husband. I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep" Namjoon said his vows before sliding the wedding ring onto Jin's finger then he pressed a kiss against it.

"Seokjin it is your turn" the vicar said as Jin took Namjoon's wedding ring.

"You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you" Seokjin spoke as he slid the wedding ring onto Namjoon's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said but Namjoon was one step ahead of him as he dipped Jin down and pressed a passionate kiss against the older man's lips, the guests started cheering but it did not matter to the married couple, as they kissed everything that had happened in their past did not matter anymore and this was how they were going to keep it, nothing was going to be able to break their bond know matter what the world throws at them.

Namjoon picked Jin up in a bridal style hold and carried him down the aisle as confetti was thrown over them, Jin laughed at his husband before pressing a kiss to Namjoon's cheeks. It was time for the reception.

The reception was held in a large room which had a check marble floor to dance on whilst table covered in white cloths littered around the sides, the main table was in the centre at the front of the hall. The room was bustling with noise as people came to congratulate Namjoon and Jin on their marriage whilst others held conversations with friends and family members they had not seen in a while.

Namjoon and Jin sat at the main table fingers entangled as they waited for the main course to be served, when it was the couple ate in silence occasionally squeezing each other's hand, all the food has been served and they were now preparing for the one part that the pair had been dreading – the first dance, both Namjoon and Jin had two left feet when it came to dancing and tried to avoid it at their friends weddings as much as they could but this was their own wedding so it was not something they could avoid.

Namjoon lead Jin to the dance floor, everyone eyes were on them. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck whilst Namjoon's arms went around Jin's waist and the couple started swaying to the music, the couple's eyes were trained on each other as they danced together neither spouse wished to break eye contact. Out the corner of Namjoon's eye, he saw others joining them Taehyung and Jungkook along with Jimin and Hoseok were among them.

"I love you Jinnie" Namjoon spoke drawing his husband's attention to him.

"I love you too Joonie" Jin replied before leaning in and pressing another kiss against Namjoon's lips.

Jin watched as the other couples danced a small smile appeared on his face as he thought back to Namjoon's vows, the promises that they had made to each other and for the first time since his parents' deaths he started to finally believe that he finally found happiness and it was with a group of misfits with strange abilities.

The End


End file.
